


Blades for a Skadrin?

by BrownJay



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownJay/pseuds/BrownJay
Summary: Maeve is lured into a trap by the magistrate but escapes. She holds a vendetta against them and swears to repay their 'kindness'. Soon after meets the paladins and partners with them to get her revenge but meets a certain kind hearted 'demon' who through time and effort make a change in her and cause her to fight for the right cause for the right reason.
Relationships: Maeve/Talus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Crossing a backstabber?

**Author's Note:**

> Few things  
> 1\. Even though he will still have a childish personality Talus is of age.  
> 2\. Not gonna try to type out Maeve and Tiberius's accent as to not make reading more difficult.  
> 3.Thank you for taking the time to enjoy my content, your a real superpal/pallet.

In a secure room inside the magistrate's castle Maeve sat along with Lian in discussion of the knife fighter joining their ranks. She set a pouch on the table and glances over to Maeve. " So what do you say, I feel payments like this are enough to procure your services for the foreseeable future." Khan took the bag and slid it across the table to the street cat and returned to his position at his Lady's side. Her cocky royal air was almost enough to break the girl's farce, she really wanted to put the princess's face into the dirt.

The pink haired freelancer picked up the bag and could tell right away the gold was real. " Absolument. This is more then enough kitten." Her warm smile could have fooled anyone who didn't know her past track record. As she threw the bag between her hands she heard an odd noise, a clanking sound that didn't match that of gold. 'Cristaux? Her eyes grew narrow at the heiress " What is the meaning of this?" She reached inside and pulled out a small glowing blue gem. " Aren't you trying to keep these out of other's hands. It makes no sense to give them away as part of someone's payment, sûrement."

Ash had been sitting in a corner but stood up to stand at the door instead and Khan's hand made it's way towards his waist but Lian didn't even flinch at the question. " Well surely your abstinence from this war wouldn't be cheap, so we had to assure your cooperation. You wear such a fine collection of jewels on you already so we figured it would take at least a few crystals to keep you satisfied." Maeve continued throwing the bag in her hand. 'Kitten you just gave yourself away. " Is that answer enough to quell your unrest."

"Yes, I understand exactly where we stand." She stood and walked to her side throwing the bag back into the hands of the bodyguard. "If that was all, then such payment would more then suffice, but there is something I must take time to consider before I accept." She walked to the door and stopped when Ash glared at her. 'This mountain is not one I would like to try to climb. Her reputation precedes her.'

Lian became slightly annoyed at the pink haired street cat's behavior "Oh,and what might you need to consider?" her voice was cracking and her eye twitched. Maeve chuckled but didn't turn to face her.

"I'll tell you this much mon chéri, when we try to see someone else's hand, we often times reveal our own." She rubs the large crystal on the back of her coat and Ash tries to grab her but she double jumps out the door. " Oh look at the time, I should go." They all reached for their concealed weapons but as they looked up to find her they found that they couldn't even see two feet in front of them. By the time they had regained their vision Lian had Khan and Ash sound the alam.

Not far off Victor and Vivian heard the call and were hot on Maeve's tail. 'Zut, either they have some resistance to my powers or this thing is low on power' she bit her nail as a shot grazed her leg but she didn't slow. There were many bullet hole scattered across her coat now and some wounds to go with them, but she knew worse would come if she didn't escape. As she made it to the front gate she was nearly cut in twain by a fissure that erupted in front of her. As she turned to look for the origin she found a massive stagalla named Terminus. While she was mostly ok her cloths were torn to tatters and she had to tie her large crystal around her neck in a shawl style that covered her ripped tank top. As for the smaller crystals, they had fallen off and she now held them in hand like makeshift daggers. 'If only I had kept mine on me, didn't think things would go sideways so quickly. She was surrounded and her wounds began to weigh on her as her legs became heavy. She couldn't use her powers anymore, she didn't have the strength.'So this is how I go, they'll have to take me kicking and scratching then.' Lex came forward " Maeve, you can still change your mind, if you come with us now we'll forgive this transgression." 

The girl's blood began to boil, she could feel her second wind now that the as the person responsible for her even considering this meeting was standing in front of her. " Yeah, I'll believe that from the comfort of a cell. You know, I don't like many people cher and I trust even fewer. But I thought you were different." Her arm bleed as she spoke and Victor drew close to apprehend her. As the blood touched the crystal it began to glow and she swung at him, a red razor of energy cut across his chest, not deep enough to do serious damage, and he stepped back and returned her ire to the lawman " I should have known you had an agenda of your own." He cocked both his guns and pointed one at her. 

"We just want to take back what belongs to us, we were even ready to compensate you for it. " she pounced at him and her fired. She used her other charged crystal to deflect it and prowled ever closer. His second shot cracked one of the gems in her hand. She was just out of range of him and he had only one shot left,he knew he wouldn't miss from this distance, he fired. It ricocheted off her chest as he realized she had swung her coat/shawl around to use her crowned jewel as a chest plate. Her 'blade' sank into his shoulder and the pain caused him to fall dropping his weapons. " Maeve please, you don't" his words were caught in his throat. She had murderous intent in her azure blue eyes. She looked over to his allies who stood there frozen.

"You know, this reminds me of the first time we met though its a bit of a roll reversal now." She chuckled twisting the crystal and he shrieked in pain. "You gave me a chance to keep my freedom. Now I'll give you a chance to keep your life." Maeve pulled the crystal out of his shoulder and walked to the front gate all while holding the charged gem ready to take his head if anyone shot. " Tell them not to follow me." She prowled away into the forest... No one pursued her. Instead they took the wounded to be treated by their healer Seris, though she didn't have experience from such magical wounds and it took hours for her to restore.

In that time night had fallen and Maeve was sat next to a campfire. She had been found by a tigron name Tiberius and the two decided to travel together to Jenos's temple. " So, the magistrate tempted you into their lair and when you refused to give up your prize from a past job they tried at your life. Am I understanding this correctly." She nodded and winced as he treated her wounds. " Fret not my sister, there are many healers at the temple, you will be good as new when we get there. "( **Note he is saying sister in the way of being friendly and familiar with not in a literal way.** ) "They turn no one away, and would have even reached out to gain the support of someone as skilled as you. To imagine being able to escape from such a formidable stronghold on your own and without your weapons, you were trained well." He chuckled softly sitting next to her and her grabbing his weapons and sharpening them.

Normally she would have waited till he fell asleep, took all he had and made out like the thief she was but her recent experience humbled her for the time being. As she sighed and looked at her cracked gem a rustling came from the trees. Tiberius gripped his weapons tight ready to throw. A scope peeked through the cover and a voice rang out. " Maeve? Is that you?" Kinessa teleported right behind him "Is this your dad or sommmewhat the hell happened to you, rough job?" The tigron snarled but the hybrid shewed him away and she explained her situation to her former partner in many jobs. " Man that's rough. It's why I hardly pick up any jobs from them anymore. And Lex, I know he is married to the law but to rat you out like that is just... damn. Not only that but he busted up your big score didn't he. " 

Her heart sank when she asked, after making up camp the knife fighter realized his gun had also cracked her main crystal which meant her midnight ability was next to useless now. "Yeah, I swear they will pay for this. Big time." The bounty hunter shivered seeing the killer intent in her eyes.

"Okay, scratch that not doing any more jobs for those guys. They pissed off the wrong strong independent tigron." She softly nudged her friend. Though they would never say it out loud they both admired and respected one another. "So the temple your heading to is in the same direction as one of my gigs, I think I'll tag along. Don't trust ole warrior monk to get you there, gotta have my sister in arms for the big ones when they come." She was lying but did really want to make sure Maeve was safe. 

Slowly Maeve stood and sat in her lap resting herself on her chest. She was happy she had a familiar face, even if only for a few days."Thank you." Kinessa nearly fell over when she heard her gratify her. They were always begrudging to admit thanks when the other deserved it. She sighed and reached into her back pack. "Quoi?" A small bag of gold was placed in her hand and Kinessa patted her head.

"For all the times you saved my skin, its the least I can do to repay you. It's not much but you should at least be able to get your cloths stitched up at a nearby town." She yawned and looked over to Tiberius that had already fallen asleep after determining that Kinessa wasn't a threat. " Typical." She laid down next to the campfire and drifted off to sleep leaving the pinked haired girl all alone with her thoughts.

'Nope, not dealing with this.' Or not... She shoved all her emotional baggage to the back of her mind and went to sleep hoping to not dream. She knew the next few days were going to redefine her, she just didn't know in what way. 


	2. A fresh start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve arrives at the bridge leading to the temple and says goodbye to her friend. She and Tiberius cross and meet the resistance where she starts her new life.

Laying in the back of their caravan Maeve stares at her torn and broken score. Her prized possession made into rags by her former 'employer'. She then looked at the small bag that Kinessa had given her to at least get the coat fixed. Unfortunately the seamstresses at every town they visited admitted to not being skilled enough to restore such a valuable article of clothing, though the sniper didn't ask for the money back. " Hay how much farther." Before Tiberius can stick his head into the cabin the dark skinned girl shoved hers in.

"About an hour, we can see the bridge from here." She gave the tigron a look and he simply nodded, their relationship had improved since their first meeting. " You know just looking at it won't make it better." She knelt and started folding up the coat. " Come on, you need to get ready for you trek up that mountain." The street cat looked at her with a concerned face but she just sighed calmly. " And you don't need this to make it, my partner in crime isn't some crystal powered jacket. It's a bad ass street raised knife wielding assassin, with a crystal powered jacket. Take that away and you still have a lot going for you." They both chuckled and once again the younger girl found herself in her friend's lap. She just felt comfy their as if she were an actual cat, the fact that she enjoyed when Kinessa patted her head also didn't help to dispute the idea.

"I know, its just that I've grown so used to having it. And now, it feels like having my tail cut off." Kinessa's ears twitched and an brow raised, Maeve noticed and tilted her head in confusion. " You didn't notice?" She leaned up and a long pink tail snaked out from under her shirt. " I keep it hidden to disguise myself as a human during my jobs. Thought you knew about it though." She shook her head. " What about when we bathed together during that big score we worked together on?" She admitted she was dead drunk then and doesn't remember much from that night.

" Well anyways I bet you could learn to run even if you had a leg missing so this won't keep you down too long, I'm sure of it." She felt her friends frame take a deep breath and then their eyes met. She could see her glowing blue irises were filled with concern.

" Can I tell you something, it's really important." She glanced over to the front of the caravan to see if Tiberius was listening in, he wasn't. When the bounty hunter nodded her gaze became even more serous then it was when they first reunited. " While I was there, there was this force, a dark tide that just seemed to stink up the place. I think they are up to something, messing with stuff they shouldn't. And to be honest..." her hand rested on a new dagger she had bought with the money she was given, shaking." It makes me uneasy." Kinessa's glare matched hers and she reached and pulled her rifle out, Maeve could tell it was recently refurbished "What happened?" 

"Something calling itself Raum happened. It was something out of hell to see, and there was this woman with him she wore a veil so I couldn't see her face. On one of my last jobs I was working for the resistance to bring her in, apparently they are trying to use her as leverage to get someone on their side, some avenging angel-" Maeve flinched.

"Furia, the avenging angel." Kinessa was surprised to see she knew about her. " Well, the magistrate was kind enough to disclose quite a bit of it's intel before trying to back stab me. They said that Furia was a high priority target seeing as she had her eyes set on the woman your talking about. Why she is important, I don't know. And for what reason she is hanging around some kind of demon thing is also out of my wheelhouse of info." They both sat there in silence for a moment feeling the weight of the mood. After a few minutes however the cat girl fired the conversation " Sorry, please continue."

Kinessa looked at her gun "So was taking this job with one of their own as due to as they put it 'insure' my allegiance during this bounty, fucking bastards. When I took shots at the big guy he didn't even flinch. And when he charged at me it was like an unstoppable, bloodthirsty force. Lucky for me the guy who tagged along teleported us out of there before I could even ready my trans-locator. Funny thing is, he's a skadrin. Looked like he could have been the big lug's son if not for the fact he's as red as an apple and the kid's a gray brown color. What was the tyke's name again Tatus, Tarus, Tilus?... Anyways he saved my butt back there so tell him thanks when you meet him, k? " They feel the caravan stop and Tiberius tells them they have arrived at the bridge Sh. The two give one last hug and Maeve gets her stuff and leaves,but not before assuring that she would thank this mystery skadrin for her, with her 'brother' to the temple. What Kinessa does next is a story for another day.

"So, what do you plan on doing once we get to Jenos. I'm not sure a god like that would appreciate someone with such fickle ties to join his ranks." The warrior spoke gruff and frankly. The street cat didn't shy away from his question though.

"I'll cut that bridge when I cross it. I'm more interested in seeing this 'god' in the first place. I've been to this place before, even meditated/prayed to him and nothing came of it. So until I have proof he exists I'll take my chances with whoever is in charge that is a bit less divine ,kitten." He never would admit it but she was cute when mad, as if they were actually family. They make it to the first gate and as they enter a stagalla by the name of Inara. Tiberius hugs her and gestures to the young bounty hunter.

"I think this girl would like to talk to you about joining our cause." He chuckles and continues walking. " She has her doubts about Jenos, so please do take care of that for me." Her eye twitches at his rude behavior but sighs knowing it's just his nature and turns to their new arrival." 

"So yourr... oh my god." She sees Maeve's injuries and picks her up rushing past Tiberius smacking in the back of his head with her staff. " Who did this to you? These wounds look fresh, how are you even conscious?" The girl was too stunned at the speed the stone woman both showed her kindness and was moving on the though not rigidity but still wooden bridge to answer. She was filled with a rush of emotions, most of all fear. " Don't worry, we have plenty of people who ca heal you right up." Soon they made it to a small temple on one of the mountains and Ying popped out and Inara began blabbering to fast for her to understand.

"Slow down, what's wrong?" She grew frustrated and just showed her Maeve's grazed bullet wounds, bruises and cuts. Without another word she brought out her mirror and called on her clones. Beams of light pulse from their mirrors and her wounds begin to fade. " Who would do such a thing to a young girl" Maeve became a bit ticked at that statement. She leaned up from the bed she was placed on.

"I'll have you know I am a young adult, don't let the appearance fool you, Elf." Ying sprang back at her tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had not idea." The cat sighed 'Oh great, a softy. Just who I needed dressing my wounds. Back where I came from if you got cut up your healing was done with a hot knife and a stick.' Both Inara and Ying begin to barrage her with questions and she pushes them back.

" Enfer, not all at once. I'm here to join the resistance. Don't ask why, I have my reasons. That big lug told me you were the one to talk to right." Inara nodded " Well, where can I apply." She looked at Ying who showed concern then turned back to Maeve and gave a soft motherly smile.

"Darling, while we love your enthusiasm and spirit... we kinda need people with more practical skills for this war." Sighing Maeve pulled out one of her daggers and showed them multiple knife fighter tricks. Then she threw it at a wall lodging it deep into the stone before looking back at them. " Oh... ok then. Well for someone of your caliber joining is as simple as walking on."She smiled and walked over to retrieve her knife.

When she did she noticed a bulge under one of the bed sheets. Being the curious girl she was she lifted it and saw a small boy. With pale skin and an odd head peace.' A skadrin child? Looks like they take in refugees too.' Then he pops up and gets a fist to the face as she jumps back and holds her knives. He falls over and hits his head on the ground "Ow." Ying walks over seeing the mess and Inara simply laughs while her friend heals their rambunctious little warrior. "Who is the meanie."

Ying rubs his head as she scolds him " Your the one who scared her. Your lucky that was a fist and not a dagger. With the tricks she showed off your lucky to have your head still attached." He shivered and apologized quickly asking for her to not behead him in his sleep. Maeve caught herself giggling at his childish behavior and cleared her throat regaining her composure.

"Fine. But next time I won't be so benevolent, kitten." She could feel the light mood in the room. It was much better then many of her other experiences with her other employers. It "Anyways, I'm new around here. If you didn't hear by now the name is Maeve." She stuck her hand out with a smile and he took it,

"Hi I'm Talus. But you can just call me Tal." Her eyes widened. 


	3. Changing Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve is introduced to her new lifestyle as a paladin and through her interactions with those around her begins to shed some of her old ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna start picking up from here on for a while

At the crack of dawn Maeve was outside in the training area practicing her knife work. She threw and twirled them expertly. She wove together a combination of strikes and blows that could be seen as both beautiful and deadly. Her focus was absolute and as a result she didn't notice the crowd she was attracting until one of them spoke. "Impressive." A deep voice rang through the group and its presence woke the street cat from her trance. She turned to not see only many of the paladins from yesterday's misadventure but also the very being she wished to confirm the divinity of. "With someone like you I'm sure we can swing this war back into our favor." Jenos stood in the center of the parted crowd and Maeve scoffed under her breath but hid her dislike for his flashy appearance. She bowed and thanked him for his compliment faking the gratitude of course. "No need for such pleasantries here. I was informed that you have your doubts about my ... how do you say prowess?" He mimicked her accent and she flinched a bit.

"Well it is just a little hard to believe. Someone reaching such a state and choosing to return to such a place is beyond me." He assured her he understood her grievances and had plans to put them to rest. " Oh, and what miracle will you show me to make me a believer." He put his hand on her head and combed through her thoughts. She could feel his consciousness moving through her mind but avoiding places he knew were private. When he took his hand off she growled. " Is that all then."He shook his head.

"What if I told you I could repair this for you." His hands weaved together an ethereal version of her tattered coat. "Isn't that what you wanted in the first place. To win a favor from me and ask for this. Then you would take your revenge on those who wronged you. After someone like you is too smart to not believe someone like me can exist. Especially when you have already felt tidal forces moving within the realm. "Maeve clenched her teeth and looked at all the onlookers. She was found out in front of everyone, and so soon. Her head bowed as she nodded feeling what she imagined was shame for the first time. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Deal." She perked up looked on at him with confusion. " People who join us normally are good souls who sympathize with the cause but there are those with vendettas as well. Think of this a one of your contracts. Though I will need your jacket as insurance that you will work with us until your end of the deal is held up. Trust can only go so far with mercenaries you know." Her cheeks flushed.

"Fine I get it. But if you dare try to trick me like the magistrate I swear I-" Talus pops up right behind her

"Hay we would never! We aren't anything like those-"He is silenced as a knife stops right at his throat and he meets the hybrid's death glare for a second. After she realizes it's just him she quickly apologizes saying it was a reflex. "Don't worry about it, I have been told to work on this thing they call 'personal space'. But we aren't like those guys, I promise. I'd never ally myself with a group who I didn't feel was doing the right thing." She sighed and smiled at his naivete. 

"Okay, here." She walked over to her bag she kept nearby and handed it to him. "I don't care too much about what it looks like so long as you can fix my crystals,compris?"

He took the bag and looked inside noting that on top of the broken large crystal sat the smaller ones showing she was true to promise. "Clair comme de l'eau de roche." He once again mocked her tone and accent as he flew off leaving her with the group. Out of the bunch Cassie stepped out and welcomed her.

"Nice to meet you. I was told about your arrival yesterday." Then came Buck.

"Same, though we couldn't find you after you left the infirmary. Your sneaky reputation proceeds you, ya know." Maeve wondered why they were being so nice to her. 'Aren't they a little too accepting of a hired hand. Soon Inara walked out along with Ying.

"My child, please understand that even if you are only our temporary ally we will treat you with the same respect as a full fledged member. Though you may find some hesitance from certain members." She turned to see Koga who was sharpening his claws against a dummy in the training area. Maeve simply shrugged at him when he glared at her. " So, how about you train with us. We could use someone of your skill level and openness to assist some of our less disciplined fighters." She glanced over to Talus who became a bit huffy.

"Hay you try figuring out ancient magic that you can do without some kind of manual. Accidents happen." Ying blushes and Inara gains a smug grin.

"Accidents like teleporting into a young girls room while she is undressing." He blushes and looks away.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that incident again. But yes, stuff like that." he scratches the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Which is why we could use someone with an advanced skill set like her's to help you control you sometimes spastic power. Right?" He begrudgingly nodded then turned to Maeve.

She again shrugged. " Fine but if my bra somehow ends up missing I know who I'm cutting first." Talus's expression changed to one of confusion as he looked at her.

"You wear a bra?" She gave an scary smile as she started twirling her daggers. Inara and Ying both began laughing. " What, did I say something wrong?" Before they could utter a word the knife wielder ushered him off to another part of the training area.

"Do you think he will be okay?" asked Ying.

"Oh he'll be fine. He is tough. Plus I can tell she has already started taking a liking to him." Inara assured her friend who was surprised to hear such an extreme claim. From what she saw Ying thought she was coming to loathe him. But she trusted the Stagalla's judgement of character and left them to their training.

In a more secluded part of the practice area Maeve pushed the boy and he falls onto his knees. " Hope your ready for some... hands on training."She put her knives down and raised her arms in a fighting stance. Talus protested asking how this would help. "Well kitten, if you can't even fight without your powers then what good are you seeing as you can't control them yet." For the first time in a while Talus became somewhat angry."Bet I can bring you back to your knees without even attacking you as you are now." He normally let comments about him roll off his back but for some reason she got to him. He stood and met her stance with a lunging left hook.

"Blitz upper." She sidesteps him but can feel the force behind the hit and remarks on it, as well as how lame she finds the name of his move. He swings again and he misses once more this time getting tripped up on her leg as she stepped past and he fell back to his knees."Damn it." He looked down at the ground.

Maeve bends down next to him." Well that was easy. Gonna give up already." Her remark was met with silence. He just stood up and a had a determined look on his face and her smile broadened "Looks like your getting serious, good. Show me what you've got." He took a fighting stance that mimicked hers and decided to wait for her to make the first move. " You learn quick enfant." She eased closer and swing with a wide right hand and he vanished. He was now right behind her and looked like he was about to shove her to her knees. That is until her tail snaked out whipped around his eyes blinding and disorienting him. "That trick only works once." She turns and grabs his arm sliding his leg out from under him and pinning him down on the ground. " Good try though." She sits on top of him.He grits his teeth. They had done this over and over for some time.

"Damn it." Talus slams his fist into the ground and it leaves a small crater which surprises his temp teacher. 'Dieux. Even when he was swinging at me he didn't put that much force into it. Was he holding back all this time. How sweet.' Her smile became softer and kinder.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for now. Even I don't have that much stamina." She stood up and walked over to a small fountain and began to drink." We start back up in thirty got it." Talus simply nodded as he walked past." Are you not going to drink kitten?" He said he wasn't thirsty, though by his tone of voice she could tell he was lying. 'Maybe I went to far.' She shook her head. 'Get a hold of yourself. You went through way worse growing up, a little damaged pride isn't that bad.Right?" She began to second guess herself. She realized that she didn't know what all he might have been through before this.' Skadrin are discriminated against for their appearances, maybe I was too harsh. After we finish the training I'll apologize, and maybe treat him to something to make it up to him.' The girl grinned at her master plan to fix her mistake. 'Oh, and I can ask him if he knows Kinessa. Seems to be a bit far fetched for this hot blooded kid to save her but it's worth asking.' She looked around "Talus do you..." He was nowhere to be seen. She looked high and low but there was no sign of him. She asked the others where he may be and they told her he normally heads off to a cliff at the outskirts of the temple when he isn't training. 

"That's odd though, he normally wouldn't give up the chance to talk to a newcomer, even if they are a bit rowdy... I mean spirited." Ying smiled nervously. " Wonder what's wrong with him." Maeve softly swallowed.

"Maybe our personalities just don't match up. I did tell him that he could take a break so maybe he is just taking that time off away from me. Well thanks for your help." She turned and prowled off towards the edge of the temple but as soon as she was about reach the cliff she ran into Koga again. "Bon sang, not you again. What do you want now you spike edge lord." He was leaned up against a tree glaring at her again. "Well if you don't have anything to say I'll be on my way." She tried to run past but a claw slash sent her back." The abyss is wrong with you."

He stood in her way at the edge of the clearing in the forest they stood in. "I don't like your kind here. People who only think of themselves and without thought for the consequences." She scoffed at his claim. "Don't think I'm as friendly as the others. I'm not to scared to speak my mind. Or act on my beliefs."He slashed at her again but this time her dagger caught the blade. She pounced at him and he was pushed back.

"I don't to much care for your kind either. Not giving others another chance when they want to make amends with their past. Even if they need time to adjust." He lunged at her again and stopped dead at her throat when his eyes met her cold dead stare. "And try to act tough when they know their outmatched." She walked past him as he stood there. "Tell them that I stepped all over the boy's pride, I deserve the hate and am used to it. I don't have the right to be trusted yet, but so long as I can hold a knife I swear I will earn it." She exited the clearing and he was gone.There alone, on a bench sat the 'young' skadrin, without his headpiece on and his hear puffed out where it would normally be held down. She quietly snuck up on him and patted his head. "Break's up, time to get back to training." He nearly fell off the cliff when she touched him. When he realized he still had tears in is eyes he turned back around and wiped them.

"Just head back to the training area. I'll be there in a minute."He sniffled and try to choke his feelings back.Then he felt a tug on his tail. Talus turned and saw Maeve sitting on the bench and motioned for him to do the same. "Aren't we going back." She shook her head and asked him to take a seat again, which he did.

"Ecoutez, it was wrong of me to tease you earlier. I had no idea you were trying so hard not to hurt me while also doing you best to land a hit. I also didn't consider that you may be under a lot of stress for one reason or another. Kinda a big oversight on my part considering your fighting war and all." She looked away blushing sheepishly and his heart raced 'cute.' When she turned back he was looking away and she thought he was still mad at her and she kept pleading with him for forgiveness. In reality he just didn't want to embarrass himself any further by suddenly saying weird to her.

"Don't worry about it. It's my own fault to not getting used to it. People have been saying mean things about me ever since I've journeyed from my village to clear the skadrin name. Stuff like I should be exercised." He chuckled but she couldn't see how with such a heinous insult. "I'd always come back with something dumb like 'But I'm in great shape.'" She giggled and his blush hardened even more. He told her about all the trials that he had to go through to get to where he is now and that he is thankful that she apologized even though it wasn't needed. "So then, should we get back to training." Maeve had burst out into laughter at the notion. " What did I say this time.

"Train. Now, after that bombshell you dropped on me. No way could I even raise a hand against you after hearing that heart-wrenching story, you win.Plus with all the time I spent looking for you and running here it's gotten late and I've gotten tired again, I think it's time we turned in for the day." The skadrin noted the setting sun and agreed. They both walked together in stride to the temple. " But don't expect any mercy tomorrow." He just smiled and nodded again and for that moment she noted that he seemed kinda different... manly even. 'Pull yourself together girl, now way your gonna think of this boy that way.They reached the training area and Inara, Cassie and Ying were all waiting worriedly. Maeve now noted the definite lack of spiky douche and didn't take it as a coincidence. 

Talus told them he lost track of time and wasted most of their time training. The hybrid was shocked to see that he had the ability to lie with a straight face. And even more so not take it back when he was being scolded for it. After face palming Inara looked at their new comrade " Well then, the sun is heading dow, would you like to join us for a bath. I know what time you did spend probably worked up a sweat on you. Especially looking for this one."She grabbed Talus by the ear.

"Sure, I could use some freshening up after that ordeal. And I suppose it would be a good chance to get to know you all better." She gave them a smile, a real one this time. 

"Cool, lets go. Don't feel like smelling the same as a goat's butt any more." They all began to walk together to the baths and it wasn't until Talus was the first to take off his cloths that she came to a discovery. "A mixed bath?"

She would for sure get to know them better. All of them. Some in ways she hadn't anticipated seeing... yet.He he 


	4. Bath promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After temp paladin has her first mixed bath with her new comrades she settles into her new life well... Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoying things so far or if I should sauce things up.

Our lovely ladies were sat within the walls of the mixed baths while Talus was on the other side of the room alone. Maeve had requested they keep their distance since this was all kinda new to her and he complied."Man, this place is much bigger than I thought. And so relaxing. Not what I was expecting." She leaned against the ledge of a rock in the middle of the large bath. Ying explained that Inara had carved the bath out after complaints from the other paladins. 

"Isn't she the best,we all thanked her for her hard work after she was done!" Talus yelled from the other side. Maeve noted his great since of hearing and as well as his mature form, though for some reason it only occurred to her now that he was naked in front of her. Her face flashed a slight pink as she turned facing away from him. He noticed her shift in mood and sunk deeper into the pool. "Sorry." He said sheepishly and Maeve responded with it not being his fault. Cassie had been silently observing the two and decided to have a bit of fun with them. She slid over to Maeve and whispered into her ear.

"Hay, this is a good time to get to know each other. You two were training together and I see that look you gave him." A smug grin graced her lips. Maeve put on her poker face and it almost fooled the archer but she kept pressing until the hybrid gave into her demands. " Great, just go over there and talk to him. As you know he is easy to approach and is an innocent one so he won't try anything funny, promise.Also" Cassie whispered lower so Ying couldn't hear and the pink haired girl stood while Talus wasn't looking and slowly made her way to the skadrin.

"Wonder why she even asked to have him sit way over there is she could be so easily convinced to talk to him." Ying sighed thinking out loud while scratching her head. Cassie assured that there was a bit more going on then what she could see that lead to her choice. "What do you ah" Cassie covered her mouth when her fingers slid the elf's legs and they had their own 'private conversation'. 

Talus turned hearing someone approaching and assumed it was Ying." Hay how can I..." they froze. Both could see each other in all their glory. To say it was embarrassing for them both would be an understatement. He slowly and calmly turned as though he didn't see anything and sank into the water again. "h help you?" he stuttered and gulped expecting a furious reaction. 'Why are you over here? I didn't know it was you, a little warning would be nice. And now I'm gonna get it for something that isn't my fault.' The skadrin braced for the beating that never came. Instead she sat behind him and started cleaning his back. "A are you okay, I thought that you wanted us to bathe as separately as possible." She admitted that it was selfish of her to ask him to change up their way of doing things for her sake, especially since she said all those things. He reassured that he was being to sensitive and she was just trying to toughen him up. " But this seems like a bit much. You know I can feel emotions and your nervousness is glaring. (Made that part up because it sounds cool. Roll with it.)

"Well... It's just that I had a thought. You have all those crazy powers and I was wondering if you could maybe try helping Jenos fix my crystals with them. I know I don't have any right to ask but if you at least consider..." Her tail coiled around his and she rested her chest against his back. "I can maybe work something out. What do you say?" Lucky for Talus his drenched hair covered most of his face which was red as a beat. He said that she didn't need to return the favor but she insisted on paying back any kindness that was shown to her. It was just how she did things.

"O okay, then if I do I want you to stay, and become a real paladin. You could help me learn how to control my powers so much more then I already can. I may even pick up some new ones." He turned and gave the most sweet and innocent smile. Maeve felt something she had never felt before. This deep pain in her chest, as if she had some kind of regret. 'Culpabilité. I shouldn't have tried to corrupt this sweet boy in order to get my way.' She hung her head and asked if he meant it. " Of course, I don't mind doing a favor for a friend, and all of the resistance are friends, even the temp members. But if you leave, I don't think being friends would be that easy anymore." He scratched his head and she chuckled a bit agreeing.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever to Talus who was now doing his best not to stare at the girl's small but perky breasts. " Okay, deal." She took a deep breath and looked up with a meek smile. " But just so you know, I can be a handful and I don't plan on changing." This wholly took the boy's attention and he began to laugh at her." What's so funny?" she said in a somewhat threatening manner.

I"N nothing. Its just that you can be really sweet when you genuine." She spun him around before he could see her face match her hair color. " H hay watch where you put your hands." The rough way she turned him around lead to her slipping and one hand landed in his lap and she felt it... They both froze again. 'Gods, if this is a joke please let the punchline be me enjoying the sweet embrace of death.' The skadrin was fully erect and she had a good feel on his size and girth. Through the rush of emotions she noted that parts of his race must mature far faster than others, that or he was an oddity in his clan.After a minute of this awkward sight Talus finally worked up the courage to speak " S so I guess we couldn't get much closer as comrades if we tried huh." His dry voice was met with an equally mechanical response.

"Y yea, who knew you could bond so quickly. And by accident no less. Haha" Her laugh was chocked and slow. "Nice size by the way." she stood up and ran out of the bath grabbing a towel. 'Could this get any worse.' The thought ran through both of their heads though the skadrin had the worse of it when he realized the entire thing was still being watched by Ying and Cassie.He quickly teleported out of the room leaving them alone in the water.

Cassie's laughter rang through the bath " That was great wasn't it. Bet it did it for you didn't it." Ying's tired form slumped against her own as she softly shivered. " Oh, it really did it for you. Someone can be quiet the freak when they want huh." She raised a smug brow.

Meanwhile Talus was in his room drying of both the water and shame. "I'm never living this down." As he put his cloths back on and hopped onto the bed he heard a knock on the door.When he went to open it he saw Maeve in her new outfit, a short t-shirt and some jeans(give me as much suspension of disbelief as you can muster pls). He almost fainted when she told him that they were going to be room mates. It was made worse by the fact that there was currently only one bed in their small cottage in the temple. "I guess you can take the bed." He let her in and closed the door but she insisted on him having the bed since it was his place first. " No way. I couldn't sleep if I knew my friend was going to sleep on the cold ground while I was snuggled up in a warm bed, its fine." She asked if he would be willing to share it and the idea made him stiffen.

" Is there something wrong with that idea." He shook his head and said he just hadn't thought of it. Though she could tell he was lying she couldn't figure out why. Though as the both set there in the small bed she did realize how cramped it was as well as him moving and fidgeting around a lot. Though she did manage to fall asleep she was woken in the middle of the night by soft moaning. She also noticed her bed partner was missing.

What will she find when she investigates, I'm sure some of you already know.


	5. Meditation and Master...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve peeps on her roommate who is 'relieving stress'. In the following days she finds her own libido weighing on her as well as pent up emotion,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where I make things steamy for those who came for that. If not, then you may be able to skip this chapter all together, mostly fan service and light plot... No, plot not 'PLOT'.

Talus was hidden within a bush near his cottage. Due to the prior events in the bath and the addition of a new room mate he had became quite excited and needed to release. While he thought Maeve was actually still asleep in bed he began stroking himself not minding the moans that crept out.Little did he know she was watching, more like fixated, from afar. Her hybrid nature gave her enhanced senses so to her it felt as though she was right next to him."Ying, not so fast...mmm" Shivers went down her spine as this continued and he eventually called her name and the blush she wore reddened. 

'We just met, how are you already getting off to me...' She remembered the baths. His scent hung heavy in the air, it intoxicated her and she began to stalk closer to him till she stepped on a twig. When the skadrin twisted his head to see if he was discovered he found no one. This was because the knife fighter now peeped on him from on high 'Get a hold of yourself.' Two cyan eyes poked through the tree right above his bush and now she could properly 'see him'. "Magnifique." Escaped her lips but she didn't speak loud enough to alert the him. She covered her mouth to keep those slip ups to a minimum. One couldn't blame her though since he was very well gifted even though he looked to be so young. It would be some time before his pace quickened and his breaths became erratic, he was near his limit and Maeve leaned in closer to see. Streams of seed spurted out onto the leaves of the bush and branches. He couldn't hold in his single long, loud, sigh of euphoria. His musk wafted upwards and hit Maeve head on, she nearly pounced on him having her more primal instincts awaken again. 

He laid there exhausted but satisfied unlike his roommate above him. She instead began playing with herself while he recovered, using his body a material to work with. She did feel bad for it but couldn't help herself, that is until he started moving. All movement halted and she held her breath. Instead of him noticing her he simply began to reach over for his pants but slumped onto his stomach. With her focus of interest now properly censored fro her she softly groaned and slipped out of the tree unnoticed removing her now soaked, pink as her hair, underwear and threw them in with her other dirty cloths hoping to mask the smell. Back in bed she waited for Talus to return but when he did he didn't get back into bed. Instead he had every intention of sleeping on the floor after what he did but this plan was quickly foiled when Maeve got up and gave him an intense stare."H hay, why are you up at this hour?" He asked sheepishly not looking her in the eyes.

"Get in bed." She ignored his question and the sudden command made him inquire why she seemed so serious after just waking up. She realized that not being able to finish herself had her grouchy and she sighed softening her expression. She took his hand and pulled him back into the bed, her gaze was now wanting, longing and he didn't resist. "Like I said, we can share." She wrapped her arms around him, and they spooned. " They will have bring a bed for me in a few days so we won't have too many chances to bond like this." Her tone was a bit seductive and she began purring. He wondered if she was just teasing though it didn't make to much difference  as after a few minutes of this he was sound asleep. She took the chance to once again feel his member, to her it was only fair after all he put her through and she was surprised to find out he was a grower. Through her blush she pieced together how he must have felt in the bath and wondered how he got through such stimulation every day without incident.This thought was pushed to the back of her mind when her eyes became heavy as well as her limbs. They both slept soundly that night,though only one was satisfied... for now.

Morning came and Talus woke recounting the events of the night before. He hoped that things wouldn't become weird between him and his pink haired trainer but he leaned over to find she was already out of bed. He searched throughout the house and found she had already gone out to start training as her weapons were gone as well as her training cloths.He quickly don his own as well as his head piece and goes out to the shooting range where he finds her practicing long range throws. As he approaches she sends a nice flying right into a dummy's chest "Wow, its scary how accurate you can be with those." She chuckles and tells him she can do way better up close gesturing to all the knife holes surrounding the dummy. "Oh, well I guess that makes sense." He points his veracharger at one of the targets and fires a volley of rounds hitting the head. Maeve remarks on his impressive accuracy. " Thanks but I'm holding back right now, if I tried to do that at full speed my shots would go everywhere." He turns his gun sideways, charges it with a strange energy and fires again but this time the recoil and fire rate causes many of the bullets to miss and she laughs taking back her compliment. " H hay, this isn't as easy as I make it look." She just shakes her head coming closer to him.

" Excusez-moi" she takes his hand and hold the gun steady for him and he notices how strong she is "try it now." When he shot the gun didn't so much as flinch, every bullet landed and knocked the head off the dummy. They separated and he asked how she got so strong. " Comes with the trade kitten, some of my jobs required heavy lifting." Suddenly she remembered a question she had for him. " Hay by chance did you work with a sniper named Kinnessa?" He nodded and asked why "Well you see, she is a friend of mine and she told me how you saved her. I'm really grateful for that and wondered if there was some way I could repay you." He pondered for a moment.

"Well, you can keep training me, that sounds pretty good." She raised a brow confused saying she was planning on doing that anyway and asked if there was something else. He thought about it again and some less than innocent thoughts crept in and he blushed. " Uhh I need to think about it. Anyways lets get back to it." He turned and sent more 'lead' down range missing nearly every shot and Maeve facepalmed saying he was going to be a piece of work taking him under her wing once again.

For the next few days they would train, converse with the other paladins and bathe together as well. During free time they hybrid took of to find a place to be alone so she could finally release all her stored tension. Every night Talus would sneak off to take care of his inhibitions and she would watch, almost being compelled by some inner force to. He would return only to be coddled by what he thought was a half asleep partner but was really a hungry predator. And every morning they would begin the cycle again... until.

"Merde!" After missing the tenth set of dagger throws in a row the girl ran over picked up the knife and plunged it into the dummy's waist. Her muscles were tense and her face had the most furious glare attached to it.' If I have to go one more day like this I'm gonna lose it.' Tal see's her agitated state and recommends her to visit Imani in the temple, explaining that meditation could help her calm down. Without another word she walked towards the temple carrying her deadly aura with her. Anyone who passed her got chills as she walked up the steps and into the main room. Among many of Jenos's disciples sat Buck, Cassie, and Sha Lin all within their own worlds detached from the space around them. She waved her hand seeing their trance like state and then a voice rang out that caught her full attention, even wiping away her killer aura. 

"Leave them be child."A woman with long black hair braided all the way to the ground sat alone in the front of the room on a risen open balcony. Her aura was calm but strong and the avatar of a dragon seemed to loom over her."I believe I was the one you were sent to meet." She never looked back to face the girl, her form didn't even flinch, she was perfectly still. "Come, sit with me." After a small pause Maeve walked towards her uneasily. " Don't fear, I don't bite... my allies" her laugh made the knife fighter a little worried but she just choked out a chuckle.They sit together and Maeve explains that she has been feeling a bit tense lately and Imani opens her eyes. " You need not be fickle with me, you can just say that your horny." The girl nearly jumped out of the balcony they rested on if not for the warder's hand reaching out and grabbing her shoulder "Calm down, we all have our flaws girl." Maeve felt a familiar friendliness emanate from Imani, almost as if she knew her already. " Come closer child, I believe I know of your troubles even better then you do." She glanced over to see all of the disciples as well as other paladins were still focused on their personal meditations. Sitting in her lap she is reminded of her talk with Kinessa and leans back into the warder's chest noting a significant difference in their bust. 

"So, if you get me so well then tell me what my whole problem is." She was still embarrassed but now more intrigued by the enigmatic wisdom of Imani. "Because if you think what you said is my only issue then you are mistaken." She pets her head and assures her that her when you live as long and seen as much as she has then you learn how to read people.

"Well we already touched on you first issue." She rubs her cheek and the tigron rubs back against her hand. "I also know that you have begun to have feelings for a certain skadrin in our ranks and you don't take care of yourself because you want him to." she whispered netting an embarrassed nod. "There is also your insecurity, you don't feel like yourself because of something you lost. Like having you tail clipped."

"Am I just an open book or something." A frown formed as she stared deep into the warders honey brown eyes.  


"No my child, you on the verge of an evolution. But you must shed old weights to do so. Like affection you had for someone who betrayed your trust."Maeve's teeth clenched as well as her first, her angered stare returned as she looked out towards the magistrate's stronghold. A quick pinch to the cheek brought her back to her present conversation though " Focus child, think of a way you can better yourself and let go of those old wounds. It may be a new way of doing things for you but I promise it is a better way." The girl slumped into her chest and asked if she could spend some time here to meditate, herself. "Of course, part of meditation is feeling comfortable so I think we can both stand to gain from this."

While being petted Maeve confronted herself about her feelings towards Lex. How there might have been a time where she could have loved him but his actions have dashed the idea. Some time later she opened her eyes and thanked the dragon lady for her advice. She walked her to the door and pulled her in close.

"Before you go, there is a mountain peek not far from here that no one can normally reach. But if one with great physique were to attempt to scale it they would have little trouble. I suggest a visit be payed before you go and prey on our little warrior, or at least make the experience less intense for him." She gave her one last smug grin and a smack on the butt sending her on her way.


	6. Climax, Apex, and rest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely hybrid sits atop a peak alone to finally release stored up inhalations with some help. When she returns to the temple her treatment of the crux of her pent up stress changes for the better... the enticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems rushed I apologize, I just have an idea for a chapter down the line that I'm really excited to write

A day had since the events of the last chapter. Talus on his way to Jenos when he ran into Maeve. " Hay, so did Imani give you any helpful advice." She nodded and gave him a hug thanking him for the suggestion. "N no problem. You're feeling a little friendly today ,huh?" She apologized and headed off. He scratched his head wondering what had gotten into her and continued on his travel. What didn't realize was that she had rubbed herself up against him so his scent would rub off on her. Nor did he know she would use that during her fun time at the summit of a nearby mountain away from preying eyes. But before she could get far enough from the temple she ran into Cassie and Sha Lin.Both seemed to be pretty exhausted.

The bowman stiffened as she drew closer to them "Oh, uh hello there. What are you doing so far out from the temple." She chuckled and told him she could ask them the same thing. She could tell just by the remote location, it being just the two of them and their current condition what was happening."F fair." He hustles ahead towards the temple leaving the two girls alone and Maeve raises a brow.

"Don't judge me, I'm a free spirit. Do as I please when I please." She walks past and the girl just shakes her head saying to each their own and keeps on her way up the mountain to be alone.Though she wasn't as agile as she once was her skill were still more then enough to scale its face with minimal difficulty. However when she arrived at the top she nearly fell off the edge seeing Imani once again meditating.

"My child, I see you have decided to join me. Come, take a seat." There was a pause, silence, then the warder turned to the knife fighter. " Is there a problem."She admitted that she wanted to be alone so she could do her business. "That is why I am here, while you said you let go of your reservations about the lawman I can see you still feel... something. And you planned on thinking of him and your the skadrin, not just the boy." 

"H how did...?"The woman leaned over bringing the startled girl into her lap and it became clear that she could just feel her. That she could sense the emotions she gave off. "Oh. So do you plan on um.. watching? Because I can go back to meditating on second thought, yea that sounds good." She tried to stand but a grab to her nip through the shirt causes her legs to give and she falls back into her chest.She moans softly trying to fight her grasp but she is both to strong and her body longs for relief too much. 

"Come now, it won't be too bad. Think of it as a, how did you put it, bonding exercise.Or that is how you justify it with Talus, hehe." Her arms snaked around the girls form. "Now, do your business." At first she refused out of embarrassment but was coxed into sliding her hand into her pants." You know I have had my eye on you. You may actually be exactly the person I've been looking for." While stroking herself and sniffing the shirt she took off Maeve asked what she meant by that but the warder said she would find out in due time. The more she pleased herself the less worried and bothered she felt. "That's it, just focus on what you need right now. And who you'd like to give you what you want." Her mind was gone, off in its own world. She imagined taking Talus and having her way with him.Him beating Lex to a pulp for her. She was on cloud nine having his musk so close to her, in total bliss and reaching her peak quick. Her pace hastened and her eyes shut tight and with a loud scream she came falling back into the warders chest. Imani had begun cooing into her ear while rubbing her head." Good my child, how do you feel now." Her voice was quiet but she said that she felt incredible "That's good. See, wasn't so bad now was it. And it's nice to see that the carpets do match the drapes." In the wake of her afterglow Maeve realized what she had just done in front of a dragon warder and was once again ready to jump off the side of the mountain, if her muscles weren't so relaxed. Her hands covered her face and her tail her now exposed crotch.

"End me." Imani chuckled assuring her that she wouldn't tell anyone." That's not the issue..." She explained that she felt the turmoil in the girl's aura and wanted to help and saw this as the best way. She then asked if she was still concerned about her former relationship with the lawman "Who?" When the warder raised a smug brow and smile the hybrid new she messed up. She quickly put her cloths back on and as she was getting ready to head down Imani told her to go get what was hers prompting another blush,though this time one of a deeper color. It also reminded her of her true nature and that she can take what she wants. It seemed to fill her with confidence, but she couldn't help but wonder what the guardian of the realm had in store for her or why she was interested in her in the first place. Maeve stopped by the training area seeing Buck, Inara, Ying and Cassie and asked if they saw Talus anywhere and they all said no.

"It's odd because I remember seeing him this morning."Buck admitted and the others did as well. Maeve said he saw her on the main path to the temple last and it has only been about an hour has passed "Well maybe he is still there. Probably bugging Io or master to spar with him. He likes to get in over his head like that."She thanked them and turned to head towards the temple.

"By the way, you really seam to be glowing now. Did something good happen to you?" Cassie drew attention to the girl's now radiant and chipper aura "Guess, you really got some rocks off, huh?" She chuckled awkwardly and prowled off and Inara flicked her head. " Hay, she started it."

Talus was exiting the temple and walking down the stairs when he saw the pink flash rushing his way." Hay, what's up." She immediately asked what he had been up to and but he was tight lipped. "Why do you seem so happy, even compared to earlier you seem um brighter."

"You know, just stuff. But are you doing anything right now." He admitted he was heading back as it was getting dark and there weren't any lamps to on the path to his cottage. "Great, lets go." She pulled him along in front of everyone almost flaunting him even though no one but her knew what she meant by this gesture...yet.Back at there home Talus noticed that they finally had gotten Maeve her own bed. 

"Finally, only took a week."He sighed relieved and looked over to her only to see a pouting grimace." What's wrong, now we don't have to share." She admitted she was getting used to sleeping with him and his heart skipped a beat. "U um, well you can sleep with me again tonight, you know if you like." She thanked him and took the offer taking off her shirt much too his surprise. She told him that she felt much more comfortable around him and that he would need to get used to this as this was how she acted naturally at home and that how did he think she felt with him shirtless all the time. "O okay, well then up I'll just..." He ran into the next room getting changed. When he returned she was already in bed patting the spot next to her. He slid in but did his best not to make contact with her though she had other plans.

He jumped feeling her breasts peck at his back when she snuggled up to him with her arms at his back as well . She pretended to fall asleep quickly wrapping her tail around his and not responding when he asked her to scoot back.' Great, there is no way I'm getting to sleep tonight.'

Later, when the moon was high and he was sure no one would be out he tried to sneak out of bed to take care of his problem down stairs. As he tried to untangle his tail from hers he felt her hand snake over to his crotch and a hungry voice whisper to him.

"Tonight kitten... I will steal your heart." He turned and saw what looked like a hungry predator looming over him, his new roommate was ready to pounce.

"


	7. Heavy petting and light training?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A line is crossed and hearts are intertwined... Just kidding look at the chapter title. But they do really hook up and a spark is struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut, hope you enjoy.

Talus was frozen, his most private area was being caressed by a girl he'd only met a week prior and within that time managed to damage his pride. She also at times did her best to push him away and others pull him in closer. His mind was swimming as her soft hand played with his shaft. " M Maeve if this is a joke, then I'm not laughing." She chuckled, it was soft and sweet as well as close to his ear prompting him to shudder.

" What if it is? What will you do about it kitten?"She teased sliding her other hand up to his chest rubbing his forming pecs admiring their firmness. "So cutie, do you know why I'm doing this?" Needing to clear his throat the no that slipped out was meek and soft. "She leaned "Is that so? Well then let me clue you in." Maeve's hand once again began to caress his member causing him to let out soft moans "I've been watching you. I've seen how you look at the other girls, act sweet and innocent but in reality you have quiet the dirty mind. Sneaking off in the middle of the night to take care of those urges that build up." Her hand fondles his balls "To release all those inhibitions." The skadrin gulps asking her not to tell anyone. "Don't fret, this will stay between us so long as you help get me off too." His eyes widened at her proposal. "You seem surprised, us girls have needs too. It's not fair for you to be the only one to enjoy yourself. " She stands and pulls off her panties giving him full view of her body in its entirety ."So do we have a deal?"

He stares just awestruck at her, for some reason he can't help his attraction. He loves her form from head to toe, and her somewhat dominant personality .She tells him that his silence will be taken as a yes and turns to face his cock. " H hay what are yo ahh" a moan slip out when her lips encased the tip of his manhood. Talus couldn't see her face but he knew she was smiling with that same smug smile he was used to. Her tongue danced across his shaft sending chills down his spine "T that feels so good, please don't stop." She did so almost immediately after and he groaned in disappointment "Hey, we had a" She shoved her ass into his face.

"A deal, yes kitten we did. But you aren't holding up your end. So unless you want this night to end with blue balls, I suggest you start working." With haste he finds his way to her entrance and begins lapping away much to her delight. "Little higher sweetie, ah a bit more... yes right there." She coached him through until she was happy with his performance and returned to her work as well netting even more sensual moans. The hybrid takes him fully into her mouth making him grip onto her ass pulling her in closer while his lips clasps around her clit. The sensation brings her to purr making the experience for both of them that much better. "There, keep licking right there." He follows the orders without delay and she engulfs his full length with her mouth using her tongue to work the tip. His grip on her ass tightens making the girl moan bringing him to the edge of his climax before she pulls away leaving a pained expression on the boy's face.He softly begged under his breath to be finished off but she let it slide "I'm learning you have an infatuation with butts, if you are gonna grab it like it belongs to you then at least be man enough to give it a nice slap." she goated.

Now it was him who could see through her words. Instead he chose to yank her by her hips back to his lips where he began to furiously work away at her pussy causing the cat to purr even louder then before. She became a little more direct and said she wouldn't mind if he showed some dominance and spanked her, she even shook her cheeks invitingly, but her tone was still too lordly for the ska'drin ( **sorry to those of you who care about the punctuation of the word, will do my best to correctly write it moving forward.** ) and pulled away and in a slightly snarky and goating voice "What did I say you should do when you want something." She was surprised he had the ability to mock her in this scenario, and kinda turned on. Sheepishly she asked to be spanked and he happily obliged slapping her ass leaving a bright red hand print behind while also playing with her clit making her climax from all the stimulus,electricity flooded her body as she convulsed against his body .She turned to face him slumping her chest against his,he couldn't tell if she was shivering or purring when their eyes met . The predatory glare she had softened but still made his words get caught in his thought "S... So did I do a go"she cut him off.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before." Talus was puzzled by the sudden question after their little adventure but just replied with a 'no' "Good."She kissed him deeply ( **french kiss, duh** ) her tongue slipping into his mouth tasting her own juices, she noticed that she had a very fruity flavor and kinda liked it. She pulled away smiling and he was again slightly surprised by her action and asked if they were a thing now. "Do I look like the type of girl who would give it up to some random guy I barely know if I didn't want him?" After a moment of letting the question sit she realized with her background that it might not be so clear and took it back."Oui, kitten we are. Now just relax and enjoy the show." She kissed down his chest, waist, and finally the tip of his cock.Slowly she took him all the way into her mouth again and began her purring. He almost immediately laid a hand on her head as she bobbed up and down, rubbing as she went along witch she loved. Her tongue was back to attacking his sensitive tip weakening his stamina. Minutes had passed and before he spoke up.

"G get a towel or something, I'm gonna" he tried pulling her away but when she grabbed his balls squeezing them and sliding the tip into her throat was too much and he came, in droves. The first few loads went straight into her throat but the next couple landed on the back of her tongue and his taste was strong forcing her to pull out making his cock string back in the cool air and release the last of his seed on his chest. His focus shifts from the spunk on his body to the girl swallowing the rest " W what are you doing?" Holding back her gags she explained that this was normal way to take care of unused seed while slowly cleaning off her new lover "A ah, thought cat's tongues were supposed to be dry." she licked away the last of it that managed to reach his nipples and nibbled on them a bit and more then pleased with the reaction. She also mentions that her blowjobs wouldn't be to pleasant if she shared all the traits of a cat, and after a moment of thought he agreed. She climbed back onto his chest "So is that gonna be an every night thing orrr....?" He trailed off when she pecked him on the lips again saying he wishes. She would be jerking him off and he would finger in for the most part was the idea. She grabbed his cocked through his now pulled up pants.

"Sound good." He quickly nodded squeezing her ass through her panties "Careful, rather not ruin these. Their my favorite." He wondered if it was because they were pink or because of how see through and erotic they were. Either way both lazily fell laid there in the bed but Talus seemed to have a slight hint of concern in his eye "Sleep mon amour. No one has to know about our 'heavy petting' but us. So long as you don't let news slip that is.He sighed closing his eyes and loosening his muscles. Before drifting to sleep he realized the whole time their bodies were dancing together, their tails never unwound. Maeve rested her head on his bear chest feeling the strong beat of his heart ' I could get used to this.' was her last thought before slumber.

Both slept soundly that night and woke up the next day well rested.

Talus rustles waking up and looking over to his now girlfriend shaking her shoulder telling her it's time to get up. She just pulls him back into place mumbling about five more minute. "But if we don't go people will come to check on us." She sighs leaning up rubbing her eyes, her hair a wild mess and he laughs. Her eyes crack open to see what she would describe as a goofy angel smiling back at her as the light from a nearby window shines on him brightening his caramel brown eyes."So about last night, was that all just... you know, lust."Getting out of bed Maeve pats down her hair while looking for a comb discounting his statement. "I mean it, I know what you said before...but I don't get why me though."

Putting her shirt on she hands him the comb "You wouldn't get it ma chérie, it is your very nature that I'm attracted to. Your innocent kindness and straightforwardness. You may think that all people are like you but that couldn't be farther from the truth. You are special, and as you'll learn about me you'll see that I like special things." He finishes straightening her hair and she turns to him, now showing him her angelic appearance in the light of the morning while clothing herself. A soft 'wow' escapes his lips and she catches it seeing him staring awestruck. She leans in and plants a kiss on him "A picture lasts longer you know." Now fully dressed she makes her way out to the training range. "You coming or not?" Talus snaps out of his daze rushing to the door yanking his pants on while his feline mate twirls her knives at the door. When he passes she spanks him on the butt making his legs lock stiff "Outside the house you are to act as my student, so no cutesy stuff around the others." He nodded agreeing that it might lead to some controversy if it is found out what they did.

Imani is standing at the training range when they arrive and greets them. Maeve keeps her calm and walks right past her to the position she had been practicing from the last few days. She threw her first knife and it hits perfectly into the throat of the target. Then Talus walks to his spot and focuses energy into his veracharger unleashing a strong volley of bullets accurately into another's chest. "I see you two have really improved from your 'joint training'." Her remark makes the ska'drin look at the hybrid with a concerned. Before she could reply the warder unleashed two blindingly fast ice shards that took off a third targets head stunning the two. "You seem surprised, being a warder means more then just your relationships with dragons. It means power, grace, wisdom,control and being uncontrollable." She walked over to the Maeve putting her hand on her back and gesturing for Talus to come and he quickly obliged " One such power you gain from being one long enough is understanding feelings, those you have and those others have to you and others still."Talus scratched his head confused.

"She is saying she knows about...us and our little thing session last night." They both looked away ashamed but she told them they had no such reason to be, love works in mysterious ways and if they feel the impulse to they should act on it. "You won't tell anyone will you?" She swore not to, as she still had great plans for the girl "Again, what do you mean by that?" she asks now annoyed.

"Again" she mocks "in due time. But I can give you a hint." Imani places her hand out and took Maeve's knife after asking for it. Gripping it in her hand she placed her magic within it and returned it to the girl and returned to her temple as others began to file into the training area "Don't you two go too hard at it today, I recommend light training if you understand what I mean." Both blush and head to a more private area to until their faces recover.

Holding both her knives she feels something coming from the knife Imani held, a strange power that almost felt as if it were calling to her.Maybe she would investigate into its nature with the warder in the near future. "Probably nothing, or at least nothing I need to worry about." She pushed the thought into the back of her mind...

Okay I guess not then, but what awaits them next? Who knows. Oh yea, me. 


	8. Announcements?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve tells everyone she plans on staying staying, and is sent on her first mission right after. But the two lovers have a cathing up fum before they depart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some writer's block and needed time to continue. The next one will be out right after this if I can get off my ass. 
> 
> P.S. If you came from reddit I thank you for checking me out and have a special scene for you

The paladins were gathered around the mess hall where Buck had been spouting on and on about the wisdom Jenos had imparted onto him. All the while the others simply listened to him drone on and on, that is of course excluding the two love birds from the last chapter.The ska'drin was attempting to hold a conversation with Cassie while having his manhood stroked through is pants under the table 'It's to early in the morning for this'. Talus was nudging Maeve who was trying to stay discrete and just shoot the breeze with the others while teasing. Soon enough everyone's attention was on them and she sighed."Go on, isn't there something you want to tell everyone." his chipper tone now had everyone's interest and they pried at her to learn of her announcement. After a few minutes she gave up on keeping it a secret. She cursed herself for teasing the ska'drin under the table earlier leading to this revenge. She also admitted to herself she deserved it since he was talking to a friend at the time and she was the one who suggested they not do anything so familiar outside their now love nest/cottage home. 

"I plan on staying, regardless of my contract with Jenos I'll be remaining as a paladin."There was silence for a moment, she stood in a full room with blank expressions staring back at her, then everyone rushed to her side congratulating her on her choice to stay. The attention and affection was somewhat new to the girl so she was overwhelmed all the fanfare. "It's not that amazing or anything, you guys are overreacting." Inara came picking her up and putting her on her shoulder away from the gathered crowd so she could feel a bit more comfortable.

"Child, make no mistake this is a momentous occasion, to us a new member is like a new addition to a family...S sorry."She apologized for her phrasing but Maeve brushed it aside saying she didn't mind. "Anyways, you are still new here. A month of time isn't enough to really understand how close you will become to those around you right now."She gestures to all of the members who smiled warmly and continued to greet her as a new member of the resistance. The moment was sweet but interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh, then I guess I can slow down my work then." Everyone turned to see Jenos floating towards them. Before anyone could say anything Maeve berated him with insults one shouldn't throw at a god demanding he work even faster. The god had no trouble seeing through her false courage and simply let her know he was joking. "But I have something for you, two things actually." The girl jumped to the ground and with the snap of his fingers her greatcoat draped her body once again ,though it had a different look to it this time. Blue hues were prominent throughout the fabric ( **Think the striker skin.** ) "You said you didn't care how this looked so I too the liberty of making some adjustments." She scoffed stressing the 'some' part of the statement. Chuckling he clears his throat "Well, in any case I have also stabilized the fractured crystals from your garment, the damage was quiet severe and they were on the verge of breaking, but now they are well on their way to being fully repaired." Puzzled she asks how he isn't done with their repairs with all his cosmic power. "Do you think I can devote all of my power to just such a task, no." He gestures over to some of the other paladins "I share my divinity with those around you and it limits me as a result. I empower my allies so that they can fight even the strongest of foes with an edge. If I were to take that all back yes I could easily be done with even that magnificently crafted work in a short time but who knows what would happen in the mean time. Could you live with the weight if you knew your impatience cost your new found brethren dearly."Swallowing hard she glanced over to them then back at him and softly shook her head. "I thought so, now then." He places his hand on her head and her eyes illuminate with the light of the cosmos, his strength becoming hers. "The second gift."

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" The god explains that in his analyzing of the gems he learned how their enhancing properties worked and used his own power to mimic them, though he admitted the large crystal's power would require him to part with more divine power then he would like. "Why, I know you are up to something." Soaring past his Inara he tells her he plans on sending a small party to retrieve a fellow deity from a nearby bizarre and he would like her to be part of it. It would serve as a coronary mission to her paladin career. The hybrid thought for a moment "The place you are talking about is probably festered with magistrate, some first mission." He still asks if she would go and she easily agreed noting how they took her in without a second thought and she felt she still needed to repay that debt. "So who else will be part of this party?"

Inara stepped forward "Me,Tyra, and Talus." The ska'drin jumped exited only now learning in his participation in this and everyone else muttered and Maeve restrained herself from blurting out in outrageous disagreement in his involvement.Taking a deep breath she simply asked why he would be coming along as well. "Well the trip there and back would be doubly dangerous so his ability to teleport us all back would is invaluable to the campaign. He has fought in may battles before this so he has experience should we run into magistrate forces." The girl bit her lip, every point the Stagalla made was valid. He even had scars from wounds that healed naturally to prove he had been in prior battles, she couldn't refute his participation, even with her silver tongue. She loosened her tightened fists and hung her head admitting they had a point. Inara and Jenos leave after she tells them they would be leaving around noon.

Talus and the others stepped forward "Don't worry about me, I'm can handle myself in a fight." She couldn't help but remark on how he never beat her in a 1 on 1 and he chuckled sheepishly causing everyone else to laugh. Soon after everyone dispersed the two head to their cottage and prepare for their trip gathering supplies. "This and that and oh right this." the ska'drin runs around tossing trinket looking items into his shoulder bag along with some cloths. "Done." Chuckling the girl asks what about weapons, or rations. "Oh, while you were having out with Inara I had a big breakfast so I'll be good for at least a couple of days. Anything I could pack would spoil before then." She was surprised with his foresight and didn't press the matter focusing instead on her own packing."Remember we head out at noon." She nodded looking at the sprawl of items on her bed."

'Knives, spare knives, spare spare knives, back up knives, clothes, rations check all the way.' Slipping the blades into her holster she gathered medical supplies and everything else she could think of neatly into her bag, Talus asked if packing large amounts of stuff into a small pouch was also part of the job as but she nodded much to his shock. She takes a look over to the clock and asks if Talus is done packing and he nods "Well we have an hour and a half to kill before we leave, and I know how I wanna spend that time." He had little more then a moment to turn around before he realized she was on him, and he was back to head board on the bed. "I mean we are gonna be traveling with others and that means we won't be able to get our rocks off for a few days, so may as well get it in one last time." The boy was still stunned from her speed and strength, he wondered if this is what her jewels could allow her to do. He was woken from his stupor when she reached ground against his crotch, forcing out a soft grunt" I'll take that as a yes." He noted how she often just pounced on him when she was in the mood, which lead to lots of sudden sexy time moments he wasn't prepared for.

Over the last few weeks Maeve had been off doing solo jobs to gain some cash leaving her lover behind alone. Now understanding the feeling of another's touch the ska'drin had trouble taking care of himself and it was now showing. When she stood demanding he take off his cloths he followed orders without a second thought. He was bare for her to take at her leisure. She sat him back on the bed resting on his arms with his member at attention. Then she started her tease, slowly lifting her shirt letting her small perky breast fall out, the she turned letting her pants fall next. 'Has her butt gotten bigger, Jenos I thank you.' His eyes were fixed on her plump rump as hers were on his meat stick. All that was left were the panties, already damp and ready to be done away with. She walked over to him much to his confusion, it was written on his face. 'What is she planning.' Maeve crawled onto him again grinding her hips and he met her pace. " Not so rough aaahh w we haven't done this in a while so I'm a bit pent up." Grinning smugly she asked why he didn't just jerk off like he used to, since he had no trouble doing it when they slept in the same bed. A blush ran across his face and she had her answer.

"Aww, does the kitten want to cum. All you have to do is beg."Talus used to fall for trap, he'd learned the girl liked to be in control. He also learned that she secretly loved being controlled. Instead of begging himself he told her to do it. "You are in no position to be saying things like thaa" Now she was on her back pinned to the bed with a hungry beast on top of her, an euphoric smile crept across her face when he let go of one of her arms to yank her last article of clothing off sending it across the room and leaving her open for him to see. He teased her sliding his tip across her entrance and she broke "Please, don't" she tried to bite her tongue but it was too late, the words were said. He had gotten what he wanted. Pulling away he leaned against the headboard and motioned for her to come to him, crawling on all fours she slid to closer and he placed his hand on her head pushing it to his cock. She took him in without trouble, she had long since adapted to his size.'He is growing much bolder when we are alone.I kinda like it.' He rubbed her head letting her know she was doing well but a slap on the ass from his tail told her he wanted a honey from her pot too. Seamlessly the two moved into a position where they could please one another. Her juice dripped into his mouth right as his tongue slipped between her folds. Maeve moans with him still in her mouth and her tempo slows prompting another slap from his tail and she purrs twirling her tongue working at his tip and hands massaging his balls. The sudden burst of pleasure leads to his first climax with stands of hot seed pouring into her waiting mouth along with her name sung to her in the sexiest way she ever heard. Steadily and diligently his loads are taken into her stomach, unlike their first time he had a much tamer taste that she could take, but some still spills and slides down his shaft. Her lips pull away from his tip with a slight pop followed by her tongue quickly lapping up the rouge cum. Turning she licks her lips with that same smile from before "Hehe, you have been eating better I see." For a moment he lost his cool and blushed quickly sucking on her clit bringing a primal moan out of the hybrid with her face falling back to his cock still erect pressing against her cheek and he once again had control over her.

"I really want to go all the way now." The words sent chills down her spine, both excitement and horror expressed themselves when she shook her head blushing. She could only softly say they couldn't even though she wanted it just as much as he did. He sighed honoring her wish and returned his tongue to her folds, and with little dignity left she just let the moans flow. He knew exactly how to make her feel good with his tongue and even more so with help from his hands. One of his arms slinks over gripping her ass bringing out more delightful moans and causing her purring to become louder. Pulling away he taunts "Feeling a little left out." rotating his hips his member taps against her lips which quickly part to take it back in. Before she can start bobbing her head a finger slips into her butt and her eyes slightly roll back and she tries to pull away but his grip is too strong. Realizing she is trapped she simply returns to sucking her cock until her undignified climax she felt rapidly approaching. After only a minute of the pleasant torture he felt her muscles tense and her body begin to shake, she had came sooner than he expected. 'Guess you were pent up yourself.' he chuckles right before a squirt of her juice hits his face leaving the boy stunned.Pushing her ass to the side he saw she had her head turned to see his reaction with a both smug and embarrassed grin formed around the tip of his member. 

'I'll wipe that smile off your face in a second.' but as he tried to slip back into her pussy she used the last of her strength to slap his cheek with her tail, it didn't hurt but it did send the message. He looked back at her quivering when her lips pulled away once again "Pwease let me rest for a moment, I can't take any more." Her tone was meek and cute, it caught him by surprise and left him silent. That little bit of spite he had was gone and all that was left was infatuation so he nodded and she took the chance to take him back into her mouth and attack all his sensitive parts.

"H hay tha'ts ahhh n no fair." As her tongue danced around his shaft he could almost feel her mouth out her reply 'All is fair my love.' A quick look at the clock shows they still have 45 minutes till they need to go and between her lovers cries of her name she wonders if the other party members are ready or if they will have some spare time so she can keep torturing/ pleasing her sweetie

Meanwhile Tyra had been rummaging through her room for the last 30 minutes when Inara walked in " Are you all set for the mission. If so I can gather the little ones and we can set out early." The hunter admitted that she had packed everything except one important item, her repeater (The clip she puts on for her ult.) and she couldn't find it. "Would you like some help." The woman was a little too prideful and tried to push the Stagalla out until she put her foot down to the point that not even her own might could move the stone woman. With a single pluck was sent jumping in pain "Now, tell me what it looks like and I can help you." She begrudgingly explained its shape and size while rubbing her forehead. Inara needed only take one glance over at a table where one of her 'trophies' sat "You know if you didn't have all these stuffed beasts in here you wouldn't have this problem" The animal was small and fluffy with a weird plate that displayed a, name? 'Ratatoskr, odd name.' Next to it sat a small metal ball with a fur pelt covering it matching the description of the lost item "This it." Tyra took one look and confirmed to the Stagalla's disappointment "Are hunting and fighting the only things you are good at." 

"No old friend, I can cook too."They both laughed and Inara tossed her the repeater " Now where did I put those grenades. I just had them" And just like that they were back to square one. The two were always like this, every since Tyra had joined them in the resistance.

Returning to the ska'drin and hybrid Maeve had Talus up against the headboard again with her body still quivering " Hay, its time to let do you too again." She refused and his groans grew labored as he was close. She licked his tip telling him she has no business cumming that much in such a short time. " But we still have 30 minutes, one more." She shook her head stroking his saliva covered cock stating that one more time and he would be carrying her to the caravan along with her stuff "Well when we get married don't you want me to carry you home then make love to you, don't you?" He gave that same innocent smile and her heart skipped a beat, finally she said she had enough of his sweet talk and took all of him on at once with his tip reaching her throat. His hand pressed down on her head and he let out a loud sigh/moan releasing the last of his cum right into her stomach. Strand after stand left him and then he went limp falling onto the headboard tired. Maeve pulled up showing her clean pallet telling him that his cum was tastier then before to witch he said her pussy was the same. Her blush was subtle but there and she pulled him out of bed. "Come one, just can't we rest for a few?"

"You have the stamina of a horse and you only now feel tired, what am I gonna do with you." She pulls him into a make shift shower she had installed with the money she made from her jobs. He groaned remarking how he hated using this as the cold water splashed the both of them shocking their systems and staving off the after glow. "Soaked they both smile seeing each other's shocked faces and he admitted that there was at least two good things about the machine. "Seeming me naked and in shock." He changed his statement to three things pulling a towel over them both pulling her into an embracing kiss.

"Those and being close too you like this." She snuggled up to him and whispered that she was going to suck his brains out when they got back sending chills down his spine, unlike before these were the good kind. She slipped out of the towel and wrapped it around him " What are you doing?" She simply smiled drying him his face and hair, then sliding the towel to his back showing his hair now all frizzy. She did this from head to toe till he was perfectly dry then handed him the towel. "Uh?" things became clear when he realized her body was dripping wet and took well advantage of it. "I love you." He whispered from behind as the towel pulled over her head and she felt his half chub rub against her leg. When he pulled it away her hair fell naturally into place and he sighed 'And we are back to her being perfect all the time'. When his hand slid over her nips she began to purr again, just a tad and he slid the towel down to her butt kneeling and while he messaged/dried her cheeks he kiss the nips to her utter delight. " You spoil me."

"I know." She turned around giving him another great view of her ass and this time he could confirm it was bigger. "I need you to be a little naughty so I can have my fun honey" The towel glided over the thighs finishing off her little show and she walked over to a dresser grabbing a new pair of panties. "Now get dressed, we used up most of our time." He nodded slipping his shorts back 'Never thought I'd come to love a man who goes commando so much.' she slipped her shirt on and her pants.Before they head out they hybrid rubs herself against the ska'drin one more time and he thinks its just her showing affection. But when they meet up with Tyra and Inara at the caravan the huntress remarks about how he smells different and before she could peg the scent the two swiftly slid into the back of the wagon and fell asleep. She scoffed sitting in the fron with the driver and her stagalla friend. 

"Leave them be. I'm sure they must have been training and rushed here last minute." Inara had an oblivious smile on her face. She had no clue it was the returning afterglow that zapped them of their strength.'They look so cute together' she did however know even before they did that they had chemistry. As they where waved off by the paladins a certain warder grinned with expectations once they returned.


	9. Fated encounter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On arriving our group waits to meet their comrade but are blind sided by enemy forces, the fall out has some interesting effects on the two lovers in the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I had done this sooner but things happened. So enjoy this mega chapter to make up for it.

Tyra was distracting Inara in the front of the caravan that was closing in on the bizarre, soon after they had set out she discovered the relationship the youngsters had and how intimate it was. Seeing as she felt the two kinda deserved each other she made it up in her mind to keep it secret from her friend, at least for the time being. Sticking her head into the back she warned the two of their ever approaching arrival and got a glance at one of those intimate moments. Pulling her head back out she stared forward trying her best to hide her blush. Inara scolded her saying she was the one who said to let them rest, constantly telling them they are getting closer to the city isn't helping. The hunter agreed but shrugged her friend's concern off as her own were more pressing. 'Those two are gonna get an ear full when we get there.'

Tyra understood the pain of prosecution Talus underwent constantly as a ska'drin. She was also aware of the hardships of the world and how they can break even the strongest of wills. Growing up alone must have been hard for the girl, lots of hungry nights and lonely days. Could turn anyone cold. Both were dejected by the world but still found a way to love someone. Inadvertently she guilted herself into forgiving the two. Under her breath she kinda just laughed at herself. The warden noticed and pressed her about it, putting on her best poker face she bluffed a reason.

"M Maeve, this is dangerous we could get caught." Sat in the back of the wagon in the low light sat the hybrid on top of the ska'drin. Her hands were in his pants fondling his balls and working his shaft. She dismissed his statement saying they now had a look out in the huntress and if it was so wrong then why were his hands full of in his words 'voluptuous' ass. Her retort left him without a response simply smiling sheepish and getting a smug smile as well as a kiss in return.

"I can't help myself baby, I just want to rip these cloths off you and just mmm." her eyes were glowing with intent sending chills down his spine forcing out a longing sigh out of his lungs. " Look, if you can deal with my antics until we reach the bizarre then I'll sneak us away and let you have your way with me, to a point of course,juste?" He pondered the thought for a while. Eventually he agreed to her terms so she gleefully returned to teasing his cock. His moans occasionally squeaked out even though he did his best to hide them so they wouldn't be caught. The hybrid on the other hand allowed her quiet moans be heard loud and clear to her lover by pressing up against his ear. This continued for what felt like hours until the caravan stopped. With a disappointed groan both stood and began clothing themselves as Maeve had no shirt on in her reverse style lap dance and Talus's pant's were around his ankles.Pulling her shirt on over her head she felt a stiff rod prod against her ass and she turned biting her lips seeing her more abrasive love pulling her by her waist into him "Soon." He let go and she swung her greatcoat on and stepped out of the front. "So where is this goddess?" Inara pointed to a fountain telling her she would meet them there at nightfall, so until then they had free reign to do as they wished, so long as they returned there at that time. "Understood." Sh smiled and shoving her hands in her pocket glancing over at the wagon waiting for Talus to come out.

The warden looked down at the trinket laced around the girl's waist, it was like a necklace but it ran around her belt and had a shark like tooth connecting the string. Talus had made it for her the night they set out and the stone mother noted how it never left the girl's person after she received it. 'I see they are closer then ever, I do hope that they end up together, both seem as though they could use someone who understand hardship.' As the the thought crossed her mind the ska'drin appeared draped in a mantle that covered his face, once again being ever eagle eyed Inara noted the grimace on the girl's face ' They will definitely end up together, just got to let them work it out at her own pace.' She turned and motioned for Tyra to follow her much to the huntress's surprise. Unable to deny her friend she simply gave the two a stern look and both gave an apologetic one in response. Soon they were alone, and they wasted no time showing their affection for one another holding hands and walking together. They talked about their past experiences and what they might want to buy while they were here. "Well I don't have much so I'll probably just browse, what about you." Before she could respond to him they stumbled onto a merchant the girl knew.In her stand was an assortment of extravagant jewels the street cat couldn't ignore. She focused in on a specific piece but before she could ask a price the girl shooed her away.

"Foins, I wasn't stealing I was trying to buy it." the woman pointed the charm around her waist saying nothing good comes from dealing with anyone who wears stuff made by a ska'drin. Maeve's poker face cracked for a moment with a twitch. Underneath her coat her hand rested on a knife, but at that moment a memory popped into her head of her and Tyra speaking about how unfair it was to discriminate against Talus's race just because of their otherworldly and unique appearance. Tyra showed her wisdom by asking for the girl's knife, when in her had she told the girl that a sharp blade can hurt its wielder just like its attacker, but a dull one would only be detrimental to one. At first she didn't get it but now she had a better understanding of the greater meaning. Letting go of her hidden blade she just sat the jewel down noting that there would be a lot of lost business with the way she did things. While she had her calm face back Talus could tell she was a bit sad, and the merchant said she was fine with losing customers who rub elbows with such monsters. Stepping forward the boy said he would hold the trinket while she shopped but the girl was apposed to it as well as the owner. The woman told him that he didn't want any of the bad luck that that item might bring with it but he just shrugged her comment off "No way, this means so much to me. Especially since..." he looked into her eyes he had an understanding smile and her resistance all shattered at once. Giving him the trinket she bought the item without trouble, while she was annoyed to have to temporarily give up her precious necklace she gained a nice undervalued set of magic gems connected by a gold thread. The amount she paid was just as good as stealing it in her book 'A sharp knife.' was all she thought as the two walked away from the stall towards the back streets she guided them to.Pulling her love into an ally she took his mantle off and grabbed his tail.

"What's all this about." his confusion was cleared up as two lightly glowing gems rested on his tail. Maeve explained that this item she got for a steal had magic gems that react to ones thought, so whenever you give someone the gem they can tell when you're thinking of them. A slight blush formed on his face, she told him that she couldn't not get hims something after he made something so nice for her. "T thanks, s so what thought are you having about me." A familiar look crawls over her face and his blush intensifies. She tells him that he was looking very fine and she could use a nice long break after all that walking they hand been doing. "H hay, I know what you are trying to do, not out here where someone could stumble onto us." She agreed though she admitted it wouldn't have been her first time, noting you have to do what you gotta to survive. Her gaze became distant and her expression was one of dejection. That is until she sees the boy fiddling with the gold thread untying it from the gem and using his magic to bind it into her trinket placing it on her tail and it beings to glow. She blushed and a reluctant smile formed across her face. She said that he was really gonna get all her affection now as soon as they got home. " Why wait?"The question surprised her, at first she thought he was changing his mind about doing it in an alley but when he put on his mantle and took her hand leading her to the main street her mind went into even dirtier places. After reaching a small inn on the outskirts of the main street her mind began to understand as they were faced with a ska'drin greeter. Removing his hood Talus called the woman by name and they hugged, for a moment the girl was instinctively jealous but that was shut down quickly after they returned to their more formal talk. She was still confused, her giving him a key and in return him giving her only a few silver coins in return didn't help. He didn't stop to explain rather just took her hand again and pulled her into one of the rooms and making a short chant with one of his runes appearing on the door after they enter.The number of questions she had were "We have this place till sundown, and we can be as loud as we want because of the spell I just cast on the room" seemed to plummet as her iconic pounce maneuver was sprung onto him sending him flying with her in tow onto the bed. The veracious expression made her lust clear to him. His submissive attitude did the same for her. 

She straightened off his chest and as he tried to lean up to follow her but was pushed back down into place, making it well know exactly where she wanted him. Articles of clothing fell from piece by piece until she was bare for him to see. Staring back at him it took only one glance at his pants for them to be sent flying across the room. Climbing on top of him she placed her kitty right to his face and he wasted no time getting to work. She had been longing for that tongue to be back where it belong, in between her fold, and now it was home. While out on their ride here she discovered his tongue was much longer than an average person's and she thanked the gods because he knew how to use it. She never knew she could make such content happy moans, but as his tongue worked away at extracting her sweet nectar the new kinds of moans she let out quickly informed her she still had much to learn the extent of one's ability to please another.One hand found her clit and rubbed it while the other kept her body in place. The timid appearance from before was gone and all that was left was a passionate lover with a big appetite, and she knew she was his feast. She didn't even try to stop him when she came. Not the first second nor third time, though she did wrap her tail around his neck to at least slow him down after each climax by tightening lightly. A familiar warmth was felt in her stomach and her mind was becoming hazy. The moment he had been working so hard for was fast approaching. She took a deep breath and leaned up, just enough to get her face out of the bed covers, so she could tell him one thing before her juice was spilled. Since he started lapping away her vocab degraded down to just his name and half swears half deep sighs of content. But now that he was close to finishing her she scrambled the last of her sanity together to form a short sentence.

His tongue slid in and out of her with speed and vigor, he noticed her moans were no longer muffled and she was beginning to twitch. He heard her say two magic words making his mouth stick to her entrance 'You win.' She began purring and spilling out her honey into his mouth and not a drop was wasted.All the while her body twitched wildly. Not long after he allowed her to fall onto her side, with his cock resting nicely nearby. She planned on a more mutual at the same time experience but she couldn't blame him. Gathering her strength bending backwards and pulling him down to her she brings on a nice steamy kiss allowing her to taste herself once again. Releasing she fell back onto the bed and asked him to move her into position, he turned her on her stomach noticing she was still shivering and purring. Now facing the headboard she her head found itself face to face with his manhood, before she even so much as admired its scent she noted that he needed to trim himself a bit chuckling, he scoffed noting in turn that she was overgrown herself and on a quick inspection of her own pink bush she agreed and both chuckled. Maeve had thought about how his goofy personality seemed to rub off on her in the weirdest ways while kissing up and down his stem.She didn't mind though since he made her happy, and taking his entire length into her she was determined to repay him for it. She licks his shaft while keeping eye contact with him, once again she is greeted with sounds new to her, she couldn't tell if he was moaning her name or moaning, either way she kept on her track planning on keeping her promise of pulling his brains out through his dick."So good." his words pleased her even though she had heard them so many times before.

His stick was slid in and out of her mouth slowly at first, Maeve wanted him to enjoy himself and not pop to soon so she avoided hitting the more sensitive spots.Her purrs were fair game though, in all their time together it became clear that while it was enjoyable it also wasn't enough on its own. When he told her she could speed up, no time was waste, her head bobbed faster and her licks took full reign over his weak spots. She wondered if he would pop early because of the build up over the past week of travel, but as the minutes passed them by she knew he still had all the stamina in the world. 'He is gonna destroy me on our honey moon.' Shocked by the random thought her lips pulled all the way back releasing his member with a loud pop. Her love's groan of disappointment was like nails on a chalk board but when he asked if she was okay she quickly reassured him she just needed a breather. "You know you could stand to share some of that energy with others." her hand stroked his length and she gave his tip a kiss. He reminded her he could tell she was hiding something, her blush grew thick and her poker face cracked. Right before she resumed her sucking she told him she thought about the sex they would have after they were married. Both the sudden return of such stimulation and a hair razing statement forced him to pull her head down to his hilt and hold her there to stop his immature climax. For some reason what she did made her feel embarrassed, even though they talked about the idea before. Even if it was only in passing conversation, they were so intimate yet her heart would always skip with how he is already so happy with her and that if it would make her life if he proposed. Why such a thought came up now she didn't understand, maybe it was his quirky nature messing with her again, either way she couldn't focus. 

Regaining some of his brain power his girl had pulled out of his head and kept her in place so she wouldn't accidentally make him cum. He asked her to look at him again. When she opens her eyes she is met with what he could scramble together as a serious face. "You know I would love to be yours for the rest of my life." Suddenly the feeling she had was gone, her flush calmed and her eyes dilated into big almost perfectly round orbs with glowing blue rings around his side. She pulled his hand away with her tail and quickly went back to work, her gaze never leaving his. He could feel her intent with every stroke, she wanted every drop of him and he wouldn't be able to deny her. She wanted to see his face in utter euphoria witch was an impossible task for him to prevent either way. It only took a couple of minutes before he choked out that he was close, in that time she lapped away furiously with her face making one thing clear, he was gonna watch her no matter how intense his climax was. The first pulse slid onto her tongue and down her throat as easily as it came in, the successive rounds followed close behind, all the while his eyes tried to roll back and part of the ska'drin's tongue rolled out. She was astonished and extremely aroused by this new expression he was making and became a bit distracted allowing his seed to well up in her mouth. Though his vision was blurred Talus could clearly hear the gulping down of his essence, it felt like some kind of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Soon after his sight cleared to better see the girl of his dreams cleaning up his mess, swishing the last of his spunk in her mouth savoring the taste then gulping loudly lifting her head slightly so he could watch it slide down her throat. She climbed into his waiting arms and both collapsed onto the bed looking out at the afternoon sun. "I don't think there are words..." her eyes gleamed grabbing his attention.

"To describe how amazing that was." She looked back at him "Agreed. And when enough time has passed that its okay to tell everyone I expect a proposal soon after." Smiling and shaking his head he says he would have done it right here and now if he brought his ceremonial mating paint with him " W what?" She flushed again forcing him to laugh, he then told her before he left the frog isle to join the paladins his mom gave him what to them is like an engagement ring and if he was gonna be gone for a long time that he better come back with a good girl. 

"Guess I don't need to worry too much about taking my time getting back now then huh." Just like that he had her like putty in his hands and he didn't even know it. Her face had a reluctant dumb grin that shown from ear to ear she hid in his chest. Pressing away the after glow Maeve came to enough sense to finally ask about the place they were in. "Oh yea, did kinda just drag us her huh, my bad. This is kinda like a safe place for ska'drins. The lady at the front desk helped me out when I first left my village to join the paladins and hopefully rectify the stigma people have against us." His gaze went distant and Maeve was well invested in his story 'Sounds so noble.' "When I left I didn't have much same as now, she let me stay and just asked for work in return. As long as a ska'drin knows how to use their powers they can always get here no matter the distance." Satisfied with the answer the hybrid laid back on his chest listening to his heart beat, and both just let their afterglow set in and whisk them away.

While our couple have their fun in the inn Tyra and Inara spend their time at a pub, where the later feels and looks out of place. She gets by only talking to her friend and avoiding conversation with the more inebriated of the patrons "So, what do you think of our young paladins." Pulling away from her third pint the huntress starts to ramble about how far Talus had come in both bringing out and controlling his powers and how Maeve's reputation as a knife fighter proceeds. She remarked on Inara's idea to make her his mentor, how it seemed to pay off in dividend "That's not what I meant, if you weren't so drunk you might know that." Tyra scoffed saying she wasn't the slightest bit buzzed and was only kidding.

She looked down at her ale and contemplated telling Inara 'As astute as she is there is no way she is clueless about them. But it doesn't seem like she has quiet confirmed he truth either.' Looking the stagalla in the eyes she said " They look like they are good friends, close ya know." A chuckle slipped out of Inara's lips and when Tyra inquired about it she just said she will never understand love at this rate. "Hay I take offense to that, you know I once got a rifle for my husband." Shocked Inara now wanted to know more but the alcohol's call was too strong and her lips were sealed behind a cascade of ale. 'Was the best trade I ever made too.'... _Weird flex but okay._

Dusk was approaching when our two cupid victims had finally emptied their lust tanks, well mostly. They were sat in the shower when Maeve reminded Talus of how similar this felt to the time they spent before the trip. A soft 'huh' came from him and he nodded seemingly remembering back onto that moment and contemplating it. He asked if he would be drying her off like he did last time and she let out a tired sigh "Are you still horny... well I am too but I am also tired. But yes, and this time I'm drying you off too." The scene played out almost the same as before, and when they were done and dressed both headed out the door thanking the inn keeper. The last of the sunlight was crossing the horizon when the door closed behind them, at that same moment Lex and a couple of magistrate soldiers were walking through the main street. Unfortunately for our heroes Maeve's long coat caught his eye with its loud vibrant color. Maeve was quick to notice they were about to be attacked and grabbed Talus's hand running off. Confused he asked what was going on but she just told him they needed to run for now.

A shot rang out and whizzed past the boy's head "WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT SOMEONE!" His veracharger appeared in his hand and he sprayed a volley of bullets. Lex managed to slide out the way but one of his men was hit and the other dove behind cover. " Maeve, this is dangerous be on..." She was crouch with her blades ready, and an angered aura "Never mind." His focus returned to the two bastards who shot at them earlier. "What is your problem, explain yourself." 

"I don't have to tell you squat kid." Another shot rang out of his gun aimed right for him but he slipped into a rune and was know right behind him. Before he could deliver his blitz upper the lawman's ally shot him in the shoulder sending him to the ground. He turned and now had his gun trailed on his head, the other pointed at Maeve, he glanced over at the ska'drin for a moment " Sorry but this girl is wanted, if you continue to try to..."A familiar killer aura was choking him. 

"Move a muscle and your head will roll."A dagger was pressed against his throat 'H how can she move that fast. She isn't wearing the crystals she had. No even if she did that wouldn't explain this.' The blade in her hand was the same that Imani imbued with her power, it glowed orange and radiated heat. The foot soldier told her to drop her weapon and she only took her other knife out and twirled it in her hand facing his direction and the message was clear ' You're not safe either.' Lex's gun cocked and her focus returned to him "Don't make me do this." her tone wasn't too mincing, it even sounded somewhat pleading. 

Before she could do anything however a grenade blasted the guy right in the chest knocking him out. All other parties looked to the point of origin to find it was Tyra " Looks like you had a bit of a standoff here, too bad its over now." Gritting his teeth Lex raised his hands and dropped his weapons. Inara tried to tend to Talus's wounds but Maeve was already grabbing medical supplies out of her bag. The huntress let the lot go after decking the man who injured her comrade. By the time she was done making sure they left town Talus's bullet graze was already bandaged up. Inara was desperately waiting for Io seeing as they didn't have a healer at the time. Talus assured them it was just a scratch but both the stagalla and hybrid showed concern still "Here." she shoved a flask into his hand. He told her that Maeve had already cleaned his wounds. "You are too innocent for your own good." She took the flask and opened it. "Open wide." He tried to protest but she shoved the end into his mouth and held his nose. After a few gulps she pulled it out and returned it to her side. " There in a few minutes you'll be so drunk you won't feel a thing." The hybrid wasn't too keen on her rough treatment but knew her heart was in the right place so she didn't call her out. Soon he became a bit tipsy and began to ask everyone pretty personal questions to witch they all shied away from responding to.

With the sun gone the moon's light grew intense,and in a bright blue flash the goddess of the moon stood before them. "Hello, sorry to keep you waiting." Without missing a beat Inara introduced herself and quickly, but politely, requested assistance. Wasting not time the goddess placed her hand on his injured shoulder channeling her moonlight the wound was healed without so much as a scar, was quick to show her gratitude thanking her profusely before she was stopped "We are comrades, its the least I could do. Me and Jenos have been talking through the stars, I'm all caught up on current events. So we can go whenever you feel."

"That's my cue." Talus stood in the middle of the group and everyone grabbed on. Maeve and Io introduced each other formally and the girl was also thankful much to the goddess's appreciation. Back at the temple the sun hadn't yet set and Jenos was waiting for them at the rune Talus left along with many of the other paladins. Though they all wanted to celebrate their triumphant return all of the party admitted they were too tired but would be willing to do so the next day. Io and Jenos went to the temple, Tyra and Inara set out for the baths and the couple set out for their now growing cottage, seeing as Maeve kept adding on to it. Before they went inside Talus asked a blunt question. "D do you still have feelings for that guy?" 

Maeve was sent into shock, the inquiry was abrupt and an absurd thought at first. Then she thought about it 'Why did I hesitate when he threatened to shoot?' He took the silence as an answer and went ahead into the house before her. She could feel how bad she messed up, and the fall out it would have. The bed that would normally be occupied by both of them was now his sole property. She couldn't believe herself how could she have any feelings for him after all he did to her. She was frozen there, it wasn't until he yelled for her to go to bed that she walked in. He faced the window away from her and she for the first time got into her own bed. Her stomach was in knots, it would be a very long and awkward night for both of them. She hoped it was just the alcohol talking, the next morning would either confirm or deny this suspicion. 

How things could go so sour so fast was a mystery. But as the old proverb goes 'Love always wins in the end.' The next day came and by the time the girl was awake her partner was already up and out the door. She didn't delude herself, he was angry with her but didn't want to confront her either. She just sat in there in bed wondering how things went so wrong so fast.Meanwhile Talus was in a deep trance inside the temple, he had been using his magic to fix Maeve's gems. Even if he was angry he had a promise to keep and this at least allowed him to be alone with his thoughts, witch was both a blessing and a curse. He wondered if she actually felt something for him or if she was just playing him. Maybe she just wanted some fling and she just saw him as a piece of meat. "Dammit." he whispered as the gem fell from between his hands into his lap. He couldn't focus on his task and it was then that Io had came in, she told him that Imani wished to speak with him and that she would take over from here. "Oh, okay. Thank you very much." He gave her the crystal and made his way to the warder's keep.

That night everyone gathered in the mess hall to celebrate. Tiberius took the opportunity to indulge in alcohol for the first time in a while. With a pint in his hand he was the first to congratulate his 'sister' on her induction into the resistance "Feels good to belong honestly." She wore her mask well, while she did feel happy to have something like a family it was nothing compared to the happiness she lost of having such a passionate lover. Next comes Cassie, Buck and Sha Lin commending her to witch she accepted their praise with a fake arrogance. Talus was at a different table sitting with Koga of all people, he was more over just pestering the ska'drin on whether he was gonna eat the more extravagant plate of food made for the party members. He pushed the entire plate in front of him much to his shock and asked what was wrong.

"I'm just not hungry." He stood and walked over to the others, leaving Koga by himself with a plate of delicious food he didn't want to go to waste. When he called out to Cassie everyone turned and showed Maeve at the center of the group. He immediately regretted his decision "Oh, my bad I didn't know you were talking to someone." Before he could disengage she stood and walk past him noting she was gonna turn in early tonight. She walked past Koga who picked up his plate and tailed her. Both made their way to Talus's cottage in the near blinding dark. It wasn't until she was at their door that she confronted him.

"What the hell do you want." Licking the last of the scraps from the plate he inquired about her foul mood and posited that it had something to do with the boy's similar attitude. "I don't know, leave me be you edge lord." Closing the door behind her with a slam Maeve left him with a cold shoulder. Minutes later there was a knock at the door. She assumed it was the same person and pulled out one of her daggers. "Leave me be, I'm in no mood to..." When the door flung open it was Imani who stood in front of her. She tried to conceal the blade but the warder quickly grabbed it. 

"Never been greeted that way before." The mana radiating off the dagger was faint but there. " I see you have started to awaken to your potential." Maeve released the handle and walked away saying she didn't have energy for her cryptic messages. "If only it were that simple to get rid of me. Now tell madam Imani what happened, your aura is as gloomy as Ying's when she's alone in the med area." Sitting in usual meditation position the girl tried to shoo her away to no avail. "Does it have to do with the boy." Her heat sank further and she slumped onto the bed face first into the pillow. "Thought so, now I can't have the girl I see so much potential in so distressed." The hybrid knew she meant well and only wanted to help, and she also knew she wouldn't leave until she told her everything, leaning up she explained the situation "I see, its my fault for expecting things to work out and not keeping an eye on you." Maeve asked what she meant but didn't answer, rather she stood and made her way for the door.

"Don't worry, things will work out I know it." Though the warder said this it would be a long time till it came to pass.

Later Talus came back and got into his own bed without saying a word. The night was awkward and silent like the night before and just the same as the day Talus was gone by the tune she woke up. Instead of trying to find him she went on about her day training with the others, helping out around the grounds, lazing around when she had free time and returning to her bed that night, the weird thing was that the her ska'drin hadn't came back by the time she went to sleep and was still missing the next morning. She asked Ying where he was and she told him he headed out on a solo quest the day before after coming back from Imani's keep, and she supposed he was just trying to sharpen his skills after what happened in the bizarre. She was curious as to why his room mate didn't know "I guess he was just so eager that he forgot to tell me." She feigned leaving the building she went to the bridge and saw his rune placed on the ground. "He really did leave without telling me." Her teeth clenched and her heart ached, she ran straight to the house and slammed the door and didn't come out till the next morning. That was only because she heard another knock at the door, expecting Imani again she opened the door trying to scare her off.

"I live here." Talus said bluntly and tiredly. He was hunched over and his eyes were bloodshot, he drug himself into bed and stayed there. Unable to be so close yet so distant she just left for the main area, pulled a quest off the board and headed out. Talus would wake up to a bright shining light in his eyes, it was the gem Maeve had given him. He slept till nightfall and it was the only thing illuminating the room, though it did a good job of it. He never saw it glow so bright before 'I should apologize. It's not her fault, its in her nature. There is no way she could know.' When he looked over at her bed though, it was empty 'Should have seen that coming. Why do I have to be so hot headed.' His head rested against his arm on the wall, a sniff of himself led him to realize he needed a shower. Turning on the lights he took the heating crystal from the hotplate Maeve had got for cheap and stuck it into the shower socket. Steam filled the room while guilt filled his thoughts 'I'll make it up to her. As soon as she comes back.' It would take a week for that to happen though. Every day he went about his routine and every afternoon waited for her to come back over the bridge. When the sun was next to setting he went back to the house and repeated the cycle till the seventh day. He had been sitting on the bench they both sat at what felt like forever ago "How could someone fall so hard in two months, especially with having no experience." He kinda laughed at himself, jumping when he heard footsteps approaching. Maeve stepped from behind the trees in her casual cloths with her hair down and a flush on her face that made him suspect that she had take some liquid courage to get here. "H hay. Good to see you made it back alright." She scoffed telling him it was just a mission to ruff up some bastard who were harassing a merchant settlement. She also mention something about the pay being way overvalued for the work done but he interrupted her "Listen we need to talk." 

She stepped out into the clearing and looked on to the oncoming storm clouds "Yea, if you want to break up I get it. How could you trust someone who has lied to get what they want more times than they could count in a lifetime." He tried to interject but she continued "You are nice, sweet, kind, no damn perfect in my eyes and I can't just steal you like I do other things I like. Just like everyone's trust I'll ear your love from start to..." He pulled her into a kiss, surprised she pulled back and both slipped over the edge falling from the cliff into the storm clouds bellow that had already started raining. As they fell Maeve was frozen, she had trouble contemplating all her emotions and was rendered stiff. Talus on the other hand was focused on saving them, he held her tight and focused all his power into his hand, trying to draw out some new power. "If we die I just want you to know I always loved you, even if part of me didn't know it." Something in him clicked, with a loud yell his arm began to glow, their decent ceased and before she knew it they he was on top of her next to the bench they had been sitting at. "A are we dead?" Another kiss confirmed that they were alive and well, though now muddied due to the rain reaching the top of the mountain. Neither cared too much at the time and she didn't shy away from this kiss embracing him fully. They remained that way for a while, then both began shivering " Maybe we should make up in the cottage." He seconded the idea and both made a break for the hut. Slamming the door behind them Talus pinned her to the wall and peppered her with kisses explaining that Maeve wasn't at fault because she tigrons imprint on the person they are most attracted too so she must have had both o them in mind even if she didn't actually like him. " I don't care about any of that, you still want me and that is what matters." She pushed him off pulling her muddy shirt off and he immediately knew what she was thinking. Within seconds both for the first time in over a week were seeing their mate ready to take them. Talus ran a bath and pulled Maeve in with her.

"I swear I'll never make that mistake again. I hated being mad at you even when I didn't know you couldn't help it." She told him she meant what she said even if he forgave her. "What are you saying, you don't have to prove anything." 'As you wife to be I do.' she whispered bringing on those delightful chills. Washing off the last of the mud they stepped out drying off ' T that's way in the future though.'

"Is that what you think?" She slid his rock hard member back and forth past her opening and his eyes widened. He wondered if she was sure about this since she had ideas on what she wanted her first time to be like "I've never been more sure of anything. So where is that engagement paint you talked about? I at least want to have you as my beau if we are deflowering each other." She slid her hand through one of his drawers filled with items. With a snap of his fingers a small vile of white dust appeared in his hand "That doesn't look like paint to me." Placing his finger on his canine tooth Talus drew blood and rubbed the dust between his finger explaining that it was like a blood pact and they couldn't go back after they did it "You can't scare me out of this, now where do you put it."She twirled gesturing random spots, he told her it would be best to go somewhere that wouldn't be seen by others "Good idea,then I know a place you'll love for it to be then." She sat on the bed with a towel underneath her, her legs were facing the wall and her tail was raised, turning back to face him she smiled "Come on hubby, you know I'm right." While he hated the teasing he also admitted it was the exact spot he was gonna suggest. Kneeling down he shot a quick prayer to the gods for her wonderful form and drew his mark right below her tail. She shivered under his touch and sighed in anticipation. 

"Done, now its your turn. All you have to do..." She took the vile and drew her blood with the tip of her dagger and placed it back on her counter. "Your not the only one who knows a bit about their other's language." She placed the dust on her finger and it took on the crimson color of her blood unlike Talus's witch didn't change from its white color. She didn't worry to much about and he asked where she wanted it, before he could spin around she held him by the scruff manhood and placed her mark between there and his belly button. There words were basic but the symbol in the center along with the words read 'blades for a ska'drin'. She jumped feeling her mark glowing and becoming warm. Feeling it she realized that the paint had dried and was more like a tattoo on her body. "S so where do we go from here?" Unsurprisingly the question was answered by a ponce, his head rested at the head of the bed on a pillow and she sat on his crotch with his cock basically kissing her pussy.

"Sex baby, sex is where we go from here." He tried to slow her pacing saying she always talked about how she wanted her fist time to be magical "Well considering we just did some magic to get here I'd say that box is checked." She raised his cock right over her entrance and looked into his eyes "I'm not gonna regret this, I hope you don't either." She slammed down on him. In unison and harmony they let out a loud primal moan, the hybrid shivering under the extreme stimulation "D damn, I n never thought it could ff feel this goo good."Her words were choppy as she did did little pumps up and down on his dick. He asked if she was in pain and she shook her head. " P perk of being a h hybrid I guess."His hands navigated to her hips. Neither could believe the extreme pleasure they were feeling. Every twitch sent lightning through her body and every contraction felt like a wave sapping energy from him as it passed.They stayed still for a while to adjust then began to make bigger strokes, she turned around so he could see her mark while making her his woman. She had already dominated him so many times so both knew who was on top, both literally and figuratively but she wanted him to have this. His thumb slipped into her butt making her back arch and body halt. He began stroking her and her words became choppy again " H hold u uuup, I I don't think I can ahhh." She came, tightening around him nearly bringing on his climax. Her breaths became labored but and he didn't stop gaining dominance over her he raised her as while herface fell into the sheets as he plowed her.

"Does it feel good for you too?" Her mouth lost its ability to form words so she just did her best to make happy fucked stupid noises. Each stroke forced him deeper into her and occasionally he would hit her soft spot and she would tighten up. After realizing she was in the most euphoria when hit there it stroked the spot over and over her second climax rocketed to the surface. Her eyes felt like they were gonna roll into the back of her head and her brains were gonna melt. He wasn't doing much better only holding it together as long as he did to try and please her. When they felt a familiar throbbing coming from his cock he prepared to pull out but her tail wrapped around it and held him in place. It was stronger then normal and he couldn't pull away " H hay, we can't. What if yaaaah" He instinctively slammed as deep into her as he could pouring a week's worth of built up seed into her field.All of his strength gone he collapsed on top of her smiling back at him with a knowing smile. Any worry he had could wait. In that moment both of them were in peace, and bliss. And unlike before the black orbs surrounded by bright blue rings were perfect circles. 'Imani said that is good what I want to see. Maybe this is a good thing then.' She pulled him into an embrace whispering sweet nothings into his ear the rest of the night.


	10. Frisky friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the consecration of their union the two try to continue to go about their lives in the resistance but a certain nosy warder comes through to lend some 'advise' as well as a helping hand. Afterwards Talus has a run in with Ying and things get dangerous. Maeve's reaction to all this is quiet the most surprising thing though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on the grindstone. Enjoy this one, gonna be dramatic, juicy, and heavy hehe.

Sun shined in through the eye of a storm waking Talus. 'When did I fall asleep.' For the first time in weeks the first thing that greeted him when his eyes cracked open was a flash of pink hair. His love was tightly latched around his chest and he couldn't get up. A smile crept across his face and his fingers rolled through her hair while she nuzzled against his chest. Noticing the clouds outside he contemplated waking her or letting her sleep sense no one would be going out today with all the rain that will be coming down.Before he could decide though she began to stir awake "Issh it mornin?" Her words were groggy and slurred. 

"Before noon at least." When their eyes met both had a happy content smile. "Good news, we can stay inside, its gonna start pouring down soon."Maeve leaned back stretching out, showing off her figure to him. "Have you no shame." he joked looking at her naked form. Using her lax arms she pulls the bed sheets back revealing his 'morning wood' saying 'Do you?' "Touche,well then what should we do my lovely, sexy, charming " he was silenced by a kiss. In the time they had been together he learned she had trouble taking complements especially from him and would do anything to avoid them. Talus isn't one for manipulating but sometimes when he just wants to see her cute side he just can't help himself. The kiss last until both pull away to breath "S so, do you want to talk about the last couple of weeks or..."He trailed off and there was silence. He looked at her and before she could answer his stomach grumbled cutting through the silence.

"Hungry are we?" His cheeks grew pink and he tried to get her back on topic. She took a deep breath and pushed him softly onto the headboard setting on his lap looking down into his eyes. His face was almost pleading and she couldn't ignore it." Did you mean everything you said last night?" It was hell for her to ask the question but the confident 'yes' he responded with let a weight off her shoulders that allowed her to continue much more easily. She took one of his hands and placed it on her lower waist around where his mark was "So did I, I'm gonna love you forever and only you. There was a time where I doubted that but it has passed and I'm focused on you. So if you have any uneasy thoughts about my alliances please put them rest."It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as well. He just nodded and the past was put in the past. The somewhat tense mood was dispersed when his stomach grumbled again.Her hand slid past her mark on him to his grumbling belly"Yeah, your starving aren't you?" 

"Y yeah."He sheepishly admitted, Maeve stood from the bed,untangling their tails, walking into the kitchen and took the heating crystal from the shower and placed it into the newly obtained stove top. It was part of the reward she had gotten for her bounty along with gold and a spare crystal she was planning to save for a dryer. While a skillet sat on the top she pulled bacon strips and eggs from a cabinet that she had outfitted with some insulation and a cooling crystal. Not to long after and a sizzling sound began filling the room along with the smell of breakfast. Talus asked if she would like some help and she told him that he could put the crystal back in the shower when they were done "Okay then..."He wondered if she was angry with him now, they often burned themselves moving the heating gem from the stove to the shower right after they used it, but he also would rather he get hurt rather than her.

"That was a joke kitten, don't think my kisses can make your ouchie feel better. And I'd rather you not have another girl feeling up on you unless absolutely necessary. And Jenos just gets on my nerves so he's out too." Her stubbornness was brazen, but he kinda liked it. When she wanted something from him or anyone she liked it wasn't much for her to be direct and it made things a lot easier for them.He joked about how he thought she would be nicer to him when they got engaged. "I am nicer, if we weren't you never would have gotten past third base." A soft touche followed by more laughter let her know he was playing with her. The air of the room was light and warm, so much so that she began to hum a tune while she cooked and the swaying of her hips to match the song's tempo caught Talus's attention. It put him into a bit of a trance, he tried to snap out of it by asking if she was planning on putting on cloths, she simply laughed saying "Your so funny." in a manner that said she wasn't planning to nor was he allowed to. So his eyes were once again subject to the enchanting view of her figure bobbing back and forth.

When she began walking towards him with a plate full of food he wondered how she got done so fast but realized he was just so focused on her butt that time seemed to slip by the platter is full of food and both chow down.

Meanwhile in Imani's keep the warder is in her own personal bath "What the hell were those two up to last night?" She had been keeping an eye on the star crossed lovers and when the two had performed the engagement ritual she was meditating sensing their mana and tapped into it by accident. The entire night she had a connection to not only their emotions but also shared senses. 'Whatever it was I need to stop them from continuing, felt like my brains were gonna melt from the amount of stimulation.' Stepping out of the bath she took a quick look at herself in a full body mirror "Nice." admiring her physique. Taking a deep breath her skin heated up evaporating the water till she was dry. She put on her cloths and her cloths on making her way their little hut on the back of her dragon avatar in the rain.

The two had finished eating and were in the shower where Maeve had made good on her promise to shave her 'overgrowth' so long as Talus let her cut his as well "Sure, wouldn't want you getting hair in your second breakfast would you."His brazen statement was nothing short of shocking to her, especially since she had a knife really close to his privates. A quick twirl of the blade was meant to scare him but he wasn't so much as fazed."I know you wouldn't speak so freely if you weren't ready to get such comments in return."He was right, in more ways than one. Her hand worked expertly clearing away the extra he didn't need tossing it away "We really let ourselves go without having each other to check us huh?" 

"Yeah, probably would have gotten fat and everything had we not made up so fast." A thought of a slightly chubby Maeve slipped through his mind bringing his sail to half mast. "Really, that does it for you?" A blush formed on his face and he admitted anything about her did it for him and she let a hungry groan "Shut up, I swear I'll leave your bush like this and swallow you whole here and now." That brought him to full mast and with a deep blush. Staring at his tool she sighed "Should have saw that coming. " she held his shaft with one hand and continued his grooming with the other, occasionally kissing the tip. The hair fell directly into a trashcan they set off to the side of the tub"Done" She lets go and he comments on how airy it feels down there "Not for long, wash up and get ready for me.

"Yes mam."He dipped his head below the water letting the soap wash off his body, when he came back up he did one last scrub on his scalp and got out. Before he was out range she reached over grabbing one of his cheeks and he stiffened looking back at her "S soon." she let go with a smug smile on her face. 'She knows I hate it when she does that.' He sat on the bed sprawled out waiting for her. After a few minutes he heard the water draining followed by approaching footsteps. Maeve freshly shaven climbs in the bed with him "This is gonna be good." Some of her hair falls in the way so she brushes it aside saying she should also trim it. "Please don't it looks good long. Makes you look even prettier." Her words got stuck in her throat and she just kissed him again 'Oops, didn't mean to tease that time. Gonna pay for that one.' was what he thought but a knocking at the door interrupted them "COME OONNN!!" Both were irritated and Maeve already knew who it was wrapping a towel around her going to the door.

"I swear I'll shove one of those gauntlets so far..."she mumbled and as Imani walked in Talus covered himself as best he could "Why are you here, and now of all times. With your ability to sense emotions shouldn't you have a sense of timing." She simply dismissed her comment and asked what they were doing last night. "We fucked.And got engaged."Maeve said bluntly much to both their surprise. "Is that all you want, or is there something else you wanted." She asked about her meaning of engaged. She let her towel drop and turned showing her his mark "While your back there why don't you kiss my ass. You've already violated me once." Analyzing the print she understood what had happened last night and why things went the way they did. Slightly annoyed at the hybrid's impudence she chilled one of her hands and slapped one of her cheeks grabbing with a strong grip. Maeve let out a slight yip followed by a slight moan and her angry face softened. She pulled herself away when she saw the confused and aroused look on Talus's face "What is wrong with you." She cuddled up with him.

"I should be asking you two that."She yanks the covers revealing Talus's naked body "Doing a sacred ritual with such reckless abandon, I swear you're just asking for trouble."Talus tries to cover himself but Maeve sits in front of him hissing "Easy girl, I'm not here to do anything of that sort." The warder points past her to her imprint "The process isn't done. Normally you would do it in front of the chief of your village to make it official. If done improperly the ritual won't be complete and those who initiated it will have the shared senses until it is complete." Talus was amazed at her knowledge of his culture at first but remembered she always had tomes around her place so she is probably informed on many races ways. "Lucky for you in my many travels I have been ordained for such an occasion. Because I'd rather not have my meditation cycles interrupted by your rampant fucking I think it best for you two finish what you started." Maeve looked at Talus and he shared the same unwilling expression "Well I'm not gonna let you two just do as you please, you probably won't be able to go back to normal play with experiencing that so get dressed. I'm gonna take you to a place that can help for the time being."She walks out the room, giving a quick glance that was commanding them to hurry. Not long after the two were clothed and ready "Good."When she opened the door the avatar of the dragon met them shielding them from the rain while they mounted it. Once everyone was on it flew high above the clouds away from the rain. Maeve begins to complain about being soaked "Didn't seem to have problems with that last night." Imani noted silencing her. While the dragon flew she walked over to them and placed her hands on their head drying them. "Handy huh." Talus nodded asking if she thought he might be able to do something similar with his powers. Maeve on the other hand wasn't so impressed with her trick "I'm really gonna need to work on that attitude of yours." She scoffed mumbling that she isn't her mom "I can be if you want." Her face flushed as the warder went back to her seat at the head of the dragon.

"Hay calm down, she doesn't mean any harm." He held her hand she just let out an annoyed yell letting it go.She leaned into his chest frowning "But that wasn't nice, teasing like that isn't like you Ms. Imani." She asked what he meant, she wasn't joking. She glanced over and winked at the hybrid who's blush darkened and hid her face with her hands. They landed on the outskirts of the storm, the building they walk into was set alone in a field with one road connecting it to anything. Talus looked around feeling the magic flowing off of all kinds of objects "Coool, what is this place?" Imani told him its a surprise and that they'll find everything out together as she walked out.

"H hay, what are we supposed to do now?" Almost as soon as she asked a woman appeared from a back room. She was an dark elf with similar cloths to Ying's. She greeted the two and explained that her shop was one for enhancing the intimate parts of a relationship "S she brought us to a sex toy shop?" 

"If you wish to put it that bluntly, yes. But I see why my patron brought you, messed up the engagement ritual of the ska'drin race. Tisk,tisk that's quite a big blunder." Maeve asks how she knows about that "When you enter my shop you may as well be naked, its why the lady left. She is more of the dominant type, our personalities clash a bit too much when she visits. More importantly this means you'll need some alternative to sex, as to save your mind from turning to mush." Talus had been slowly sliding his way to the door. Unlike Maeve who had plenty of experience dealing with shady characters he felt out of place. Her gaze fell on him right as he was reaching for the doorknob and she beckoned he to come to her bringing out the hybrid's possessive nature "Worry not, this is for your benefit. Boy may I ask what your find most attractive about her. In a sexual manner, many misunderstand me when I ask that." He gives his girl a glance and she simply nods saying they'll play along for now. He tells her that her rump is his favorite "Oh, so young yet so cultured." The elf asked the knife fighter to follow her into a back room and she did. "He is quiet the interesting one." She combed through lingerie items.

Unhappy with the whole situation the thief asked "What is that supposed to mean?" She explained that he was so innocent yet passionate, he has a strong primal part about him that will bring her lots of fun if she brings it out.She hands her a set of laced underwear and a less flashy bra "Huh, so you noticed." The elf nodded as the girl examined the clothing "Listen, sorry for coming off so mean I'm just a bit" 

"Blue vulva, yeah I figured the lady herself was also not the best at letting others finish their business before barging in." she interjected. Pushing the girl into the changing room she asked "So, just between us girls, how as you first time. Was it everything you thought it would be." At first Maeve was hesitant to talk about it but the more the elf pressed the more information she gave up.Eventually telling her it wasn't what she had dreamed of but was more then she could have ever hoped for "Having it also be influenced by powerful magic like that ritual probably played a part in it." She stuck her hands from the backroom curtains and motioned for the ska'drin to come in, witch he wasted no time following orders. She set a stool just outside the changing room and explained its purpose to Maeve before stepping out to give them privacy. Maeve stepped out, the bra was a bit tight even for her small breasts and her butt hung out the back of the panties just ever so slightly. She also wore a black collar with a gold heart hanging from it. 

Talus's intense breathing was enough to let her know he already liked it, though she was still self-conscious for some reason. When she sat on the stool reverse cowgirl style and looked back at him twirling her hair with a frail meek expression "Is this a gift from the pyre, if so I want to go home so I can play with it."His praise made her hide her face "S sorry, you just look so good." She thanked him for the kind words and slipped back into the room but she couldn't find her regular underwear. The elf's voice rang out saying she had them and they would get them back after they left "H hay, come on this isn't funny." She walked in assuring him he she had no malintent and she just wanted them both to be rearing to go when they got home. " O oh, okay but if your gonna do that to her then you have to do the same to me." She chuckled making it known she had full intent to. Maeve heard this putting her shirt back on walking out.

"He is already always half naked, how could you make him any more arousing?" The elf said she was a pro at this and that the girl need only watch "Your not gonna ask my preferences?" She shook her head " I know exactly what a fierce girl like you wants, besides an equally fierce partner." She shooed her out while picking out his cloths and instructing him on how positions and what to say. Stepping out the elf warned the girl to brace herself "I've seen him naked before, nothing is hoo..." he is sat on the floor facing her wearing a short shirt **(Look up elsword rune slayer for a point of reference.)** and some matching black shorts. He had his puppy dog eyes and his tail was curled around setting in his lap. A matching collar was placed on him but it also had a small chain attached to it along with the heart.

"S so, does this do it for you?" His embarrassment only made the part more realistic, if not for them being in a shady shop she would have already been on top of him.Instead of answering him directly she asked the woman how much is outfit cost, and if she could get it in multiple colors " O okay we get it, you like the look." She admitted it but was also serious about the questions she asked.

"First time is free. Go and get changed would you, I'd like to talk to your partner in private. " He went into the changing room and the elf showed her the potion room "I can feel the sexual tension oozing off of you. The lady was just gonna have you two spice up your foreplay and keep your from going all the way because of the mishap with your ritual but I can't sit back and watch someone in such need." The hybrid was a bit confused. "I can give you something to suppress your connection, and something else." The cat was now curious and asked about it "Have you ever seen you lover's face in total bliss. With the most content happy face you've ever seen."She thought about it for a moment then nodded mentioning it was only once "Well this will make it more easier.Just make sure he drinks it all" She hands her a bright blue potion "And this is for you." A pink potion is placed into a bag with her undies "Same for you." she nodded placing the other potion into the bag. Talus returned with the shorts in hand still wearing the top,he admitted that it was kinda growing on him and looked cool when he unzipped it. Maeve wiped away the little bit of drool that formed and put his cloths in the bag as well. "Before you go, let me see those collars." When they handed them to her she said they could have a pet name inscribed on them and asked for each's.

"Tally." Maeve was quick to answer and using her magic his pet name was now written in and placed in the bag. The boy pondered on the idea for a while before coming to his answer. He asked for the acronym B.B. to be placed on hers witch she agreed to but asked what it stood for and he smiled.

"Bubble butt." The elf's eyebrows raised along with the hybrid's. The two exited with the girls sharing a knowing wink and the crew went home but Imani told Maeve she needed Talus to check on Ying and Cassie, so he would be coming back by his rune of travel. "B but." she assured him it would take only a few minutes and it would be a hassle for her to do in this squall since it was already hard enough to manifest the dragon. "Fine, I swear I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded and went inside with the bag, witch she would latter learn also had some extra 'toys placed in when she didn't look.

Talus was dropped off at the mess hall and Imani went back to her keep. Inside he found the two together drunk passed out. 'I swear you two can be so high maintenance.' He lifted up Cassie and teleported her to her hut and returned to the hall. He knew believed both were in such a deep sleep they wouldn't wake up, for the former this is true but Ying sprung to life as soon as he picked her up. She must have thought she was dreaming because of the weird things she was saying "H hay ,hic, you know I always thought you were kinda cute." Talus tried to ignore her drunk talk 'Why do you let Cassie rope you into this stuff.' 

Maeve had set his cloths out along with some fuzzy cuffs and the potions, she wondered if she could really go through with it. 'This is crazy, but...' She imagined dominating her submissive beau and it made the ides hard to deny. 'What am I gonna do?' While she contemplated her lover was having trouble getting a good hold of his inebriated friend.

"Come, hic, on give me a kisss." He tried to grab her but she slipped and his hand fell onto her breast making him let go instinctively "Someone is dirty." She jumped up and planted a kiss on him, only after realizing she was awake. There was a moment of silence followed by her repeatedly apologizing and teleporting away in embarrassment. The boy just stood there in shock until he thought about what this meant when he got back to Maeve.

"What am I gonna do? What is she gonna do to me?"Not being someone who wouldn't hide a secret if he didn't have too he quickly made his way back to their house. His voice was low on return and he saw the items sprawled out on the bed 'D does she already know.' Maeve greeted him with a kiss asking if he was ready for the craziest love making he'd ever have. "D don't know if anything will beat the first time, hehe." His laughter was dry and his voice cracked. "H hay, I need to tell you something." Maeve was confused, she wondered if maybe the cuffs were too much and that she might be scaring him. He explains what just happened with Ying and she turns silent, her face turns neutral. When she looked like that she was scariest to him, it was when she was plotting the best way to get back at someone. He had been on the receiving end of it more times then he could count. When her eyes opened she simply let out a sigh telling him to put on his outfit. He wasted no time changing, she gave him the potion and told him to drink, once again he asked no questions and just followed orders. She took her potion and could feel something in her change, in a good way; a powerful way. His hands were cuffed and his collar was placed on. "A are you mad at me?" He was a bit afraid seemingly on the verge of tears but a slow passionate kiss assured her affection for him.

"I just want to make sure you understand who you belong to.I know its not you fault but still, hope you can understand." He didn't but preferred whatever she had planned over the alternative, or so he thought. She began with a strip tease pulling off piece after piece until she was down to her panties. One of her hands played with her breasts while the other rubbed against her clit. "Who do you love?" He told her it was her "Sorry I can't hear you." He said her again louder. She came closer her tail tangling up with his own. "Good boy, now then lets get started." She looked down at his shorts and his cock imprint showed against the tight clothing and his tip peaked out of the top "Some one is eager." She turned and sat on his chest facing his cock, his face in full view of her moon. The pre-cum leaked from his member and she swiftly licked it clean "Who wants it?" This time he spoke loudly immediately saying me 'That was good, but I wanna hear you sing it."At first he thought she meant literally until she started stroking him, for some reason he felt more sensitive down there and as he told her again his voice had a vibrato to it "Much better." He could tell she was just as needy as he was for this since she didn't tease for long.She pulled his shorts down and pulled the lingerie to the side rubbing the tip against her entrance. He begged her not to because of how Imani didn't want them to and she came crashing down on him forcing all the air out of him in a long deep moan "You shouldn't say another's girl's name when you'r making love to yours. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you better watch your tongue, hehe. And you don't need to worry about that, for the time being that is taken care of and I'm gonna take advantage of all the time I have with it." She slowly rode his cock reverse cowgirl style looking back watching his eyes follow her hips bouncing up and down on him. His voice kept the same tone from when she had licked him earlier as he chanted her name over and over. "Keep that up and I might lessen your punishment." He wondered if that was good or bad for a moment but when she started speeding up he didn't care, he begged for her to keep going slow because he felt sensitive down there right then "That's the point and I have to get mine too, sorry baby." She ground against him rigorously and began to moan herself 'That stuff is amazing even if I was barely going at it before it feels like I could do this forever." When she felt like he was close to cumming she slowed down prolonging his climax.

"P please, I can't take it. This is too much." His pleads only fueled her fire, she sped up again bouncing up and down feeling him reaching her deepest spots and finally allowed him to finish. A hot load was pumped into her witch she happily accepted. When after the climax subsided she noticed he was still hard and began ramming into him some more, saying how good his cock was and praising his endurance "N no, I need to rest." She ignored him and continued riding him to her climax quivering on top of him covering his cock and a mixture of their juices. The sudden stop made pained him so he moved his hips much to her surprise, her climax made it impossible to stand up or really move much at all. She could only stay there taking his cock even harder then before his finger slipped in her rear helping his cause of payback. He could feel himself getting close so with one last thrust he lifted her slightly pouring the last of his seed into forcing her second orgasm as well as the flow of her honey onto his crotch. She falls back into his arms and their eyes meet "Maeve, I belong to Maeve." He panted tiredly with that blissful content smile she wanted to see. 

"Good boy."She turned onto her stomach "Now for your reward." She pulled him into kiss leaning his head up and pulling a small butt plug and lube from behind the pillow "So I guess she knew you wanted to try butt stuff so..." She trailed off and his eyes weakly beamed as she gave it to him. He covered the toy in the gel as well as coating his finger in it slipping it in her rear "A ahh" she moaned softly. When he placed the tip at her back door she tightened up and he frowned "S sorry it just looks so intimidating." He asked why she wasn't afraid of his cock then "WHO SAID I WASN'T? That thing is gonna destroy my bum letter." It was strange but the statement was both thrilling and ego stroking. He placed the tip back in place this time using his other hand to keep her still. Slowly the plug was pushed into place her moans and whimpers right in his ear. Her moan was a relieved one when the thickest part was pushed in leaving just the hilt poking out. "Tal I love you but it may be a while before we can do that." He smiled softly.

"That's fine, we can always fuck doggy style and just let me cum on your ass." Once again his brazen statement was shocking. But the thrilling idea of being taken from behind again had her in agreeance. The potions would last for the rest of the day and the two would go on to make good use of them.


End file.
